A Land Without Hope
by SkyLadyAnnemarie
Summary: The Minecraftians have been enslaved. A tyrant of a dragon rules over them, and as a last-ditch effort Robin Loxley has been sent to kill the dragon, free the slaves, and save Minecraftia. Only, she just wants to go home. Will Robin overlook her selfish desires in order to save not just this world, but hers? T to be safe. DISCONTINUED! Redo may happen, but not likely.
1. Call of Heroes

**A/N EDIT NOTES (read, even if you don't want to. It explains a lot): So, I know that my work has been kinda…less-than-stellar... and because of that I've wanted to rewrite this something terrible. Well, along the course of time (meaning, after having several Random Encounter battles, Fetch Quests, and even a boss battle or two) I've had a bit of a "heart change" concerning my writing.**

**I've decided to just say "Screw it. If no one likes it than at least I'll be giving them mocking material" and I'm glad to say that I'm now just writing for myself. To finish this will be an accomplishment as my 2****nd**** finished book in general and my first finished fanfiction, one of many I can assure you. I've sort of set a layer of indifference between ALWH's updates and currant review flow. I mean, sure, I love reviews as much as the next Fanfiction author, but what I'm trying to say is I'm not going to be expecting mentally X number of reviews per chapter, as I am sad to say I have.**

**The story as it is written is getting a MAJOR overhaul (shifting from first person POV to third is the most evident of changes) and the plot's being rewritten better, but for more proactive reviewers (I'm looking at you guys, Teddster and Yellow) there shouldn't be much change beyond that.**

**LONG CHAPTER WARNING. It's going on eight or so pages according to Microsoft Word.**

**So, without further adieus and with no hesitation, welcome to the new "A Land Without Hope" Chapter 1: Call of Heroes!**

* * *

It was dark. The sounds of metal hitting stone pounded upon the fresh ear, but to the others it was just another voice telling them to go faster.

Another whip lashed on their backs. Another zombie to appear where one of their own fell and didn't get back up again.

Taking in a shaky breath, Beta-496 stepped out of line, carefully covering her firstborn over her smudged and frayed coat. It had been white, once. Now it was coated with a thin layer of grey stone-dust and red slashes. Some were made by Redstone dust – a glittery, powerful material whose torches lit the sleep and wash areas – others were oozing from wounds of varying freshness.

"Come on, Little Hero," her voice rasped from lack of use. Slaves were only supposed to say how many materials they mined that day. Others would luckily be able to sing songs from before The Great Perishing to the young and feeble who were unable to work in the mines that day. Not to mention the many times they cried to Notch for salvation, but those cries usually died down to mere murmurs after few hours rotting down in this hellhole of pain.

"Where are we going, Beta-496?" He replied. Slaves were not permitted to call their relatives by anything other than their Number. Names were a thing of the past; the few that had them still were only known by their Number, or what part they took in this twisted form of a bee's hive.

"We're going to get you out of here, Beta-507."

Thank Notch; the corridors were still mostly empty. To anyone else she would look like a pregnant woman heading to the Scribe for a brief look into their child's future, which mostly consisted of "hope for freedom" nowadays. The Dragon would not be pleased if these prophecies somehow reached his scaly ears, but that never happened. She still remembered her son's prophecy as if it were yesterday…

"_I see…a light," The Scribe rasped in her cold, gravelly voice, "Your son will be the Beginning of the End. Take heart, forced slave, for your freedom approaches in the form of… Beta-507 and the Earthen Queen."_

The Earthen Queen…only the oldest of tales mentioned her. A hero from the Lost Realm with the blood of the True King running throughout her veins to save the Minecraftians from a time of Great Perishing. The tale was known by all, yet few had the heart to believe it.

Finally. They stood at the banks of the River Styx – a rapid-filled underground river that was said to lead to the gates of freedom, but whatever wood that could be used for a boat was used for supports – which looked very much like it always did, except with the addition of a dinghy tied to a stake at the bank they stood on.

"I may have failed you as mother, but I will not allow you to go through the same hell that the rest of us did, my son."

"Beta-496! Hurry! I cannot hold…I cannot hold them off for much-augh!" Parent and child turned around to see a steady stream of zombies and Enderman advancing.

"Get in the boat. I will keep them from advancing further." With shaking hands, she pushed her child into the boat and untied the stake, setting him adrift.

"Beta-496…" Began Beta-507,

"No time! Notch, bless this child…lead him to our savior, whether it be through death or life." With those words, she pushed him away, the boat slipping off with the currant.

Beta-496 died, saying that she would be the last Minecraftian to leave the Overworld a slave and crying tears of joy.

She didn't Rise a zombie.

* * *

Deep within the depths of the Nether, Nala was gearing up for yet another expedition to the surface.

"Don't die out there. That blasted Dragon has enough of an army."

"Do not worry, Master Herobrine. The Wither King said I would leave within the hour when the Ghasts sing songs of joy for the first time since this realm began. It is time."

"So much like your mother… Always about duty," the Nether master sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, "but don't get into trouble with your cousin. Guiding the Earthen Queen will be more than enough for both of you to handle without your incessant bickering."

"I was unaware that the Aether would interfere in business that did not involve the city-states on the surface." Nala stiffly finished tightening her belt

"Your prejudice binds you, child," growled Herobrine "you forget that it is only the Aether castle which holds the Room of Realms. We need my brother's help as much as he needs ours. As a wise man once said, 'a divided house cannot stand.' We need that house to stand tall if we have any hope of defeating that beast of darkness."

"I…do not forget," Nala whispered, struggling to keep her voice firm, "thank you for the advice, father. I shall leave as soon as I can."

"Godspeed, my child."

* * *

"Son, I have received news that your second cousin Cossette is getting married in a couple of weeks. I have replied saying that you will be there with a…friend of mine."

"Really, who?" Henry looked up from enchanting his Zanite sword,

"I presume you know the prophecy of four, correct?" Notch read some paperwork, a frown beginning to form from the reports he had received.

"Everyone from here to the Nether knows it, yes. Are you saying…am I the defender of Light?"

"Who else has the blood of me within their veins? The Earthen Queen needs guidance… that much I can tell. You must be on Overworld ground to do so; and please be careful to not be captured. Nala's heading out today, as well. Be on your best behavior; you are representing me, you know."

"Why Nala? Why not, I dunno, a Ghast? They're better company and much less threatening."

Notch sighed, setting down the paperwork on his desk, "your incompetence will be your downfall, Henry. You need to head out. Now."

"I will do you proud, father."

* * *

It was just another Saturday afternoon. Robin yawned and stretched, blinking sleepily as she scanned her Theology report for what seemed like the millionth time.

Sure, she was going against the whole class and saying what was right. But weren't reports mere statements of a person's opinion?

Nonetheless, she was sure she was going to get another big, fat F. What happened to freedom of speech?

She grumbled to herself, taking another bite out of her buttered toast. This so-called "educational" system was screwed about a dozen times over; that much she knew.

Robin yawned again, finishing off her toast. _I need sleep. Another day of High-school hell tomorrow._

Her phone buzzed, but she ignored it. It'd been buzzing for the past half hour. It was such a stupid decision to give her newfound "friends" her cellphone number. Now she had to suffer the consequences.

Maybe she could just relax and play a video game before bed…yeah. Although Robin didn't look like it with her wavy light brown hair and stunning blue-green-gray eyes, she was a gamer at heart.

Her laptop was still on, so she clicked the little icon showing a three dimensional grass block and waited.

Robin's eyelids grew heavier and heavier, and she yawned.

Her screen showed what it looked like when you entered a nether portal, except with blue swirls instead of purple.

Why Robin didn't scream bloody murder and turn off her laptop, she never knew. All she could remember was being drawn to the portal…

Outstretching a hand, she brushed it against the screen.

It felt like goo.

With a slurping sound, she was pulling into the portal, letting out a scream before she vanished.

So much for her Theology report…

* * *

Robin sat up, blinking and looking around her. Dense forest in every direction; everything seemed to be made of blocks, but that wasn't a big deal to her; Robin had been dreaming of Minecraft ever since she could remember, and even sometime before that. Everything was still green and cheerful, yet her surroundings somehow seemed…dead. Everything was unnaturally still, like a postcard.

_Okay…._

She stood, flexing her arms and stretching her legs. Everything was creepy here. She wanted to move on.

"Not so fast, miss Loxley." She knew that voice, too; although she could have sworn she had never heard it before a day in her life.

Since she already knew where she was, she settled for the second question in her mind. "Who the heck are you?"

"I am known by many names. The most common of these is Notch. Look around you, what do you see?"

"Emptiness, Notch."

"Goodness, you're sharp. Yes, the Overworld's surface has been empty for several years now." The man known as Notch sighed and came into view, floating a few blocks off the ground and tugging his beard.

"And you want me…to save it."

Notch stared at her for a long time. Just…stared. "You don't want to."

"Like heck I want to. I've got a life back home, oh great and powerful Notch. Send me back."

He pulled off his hat and crumpled it in his hands, "if only it were that simple. You see, there is a terrible beast known as the Enderdragon; and he has enslaved all of my poor Minecraftians for at least seven hundred or so years. I have heard their cries and have sent you to save them. This is the task I must ask of you; vanquish the Enderdragon, reclaim the throne, and free the slaves!"

He rose dramatically, raising his hands as tendrils of power gushed out of his clothes.

Robin remained unfazed, "Only if you let me go back home afterwards or when I can't take it anymore."

Notch lowered, considering her proposition for a moment, "There is nothing left for you there, but it is the least I can do. You will find your first companion in the nearest cave, what you do next is up to you." With a flash of light, Notch vanished and the world seemed to move again. Robin let out a sigh and walked over to the nearest tree.

Might as well get started.

* * *

Beta-507 stifled a scream as he rocked violently back and forth in his boat, falling and rising suddenly and wishing that it would just end already.

He curled up into a ball, letting out the occasional sob of terror and waiting for the boat to break, sending him flailing into the death grip of the river.

That never happened.

Slowly, the gushing rapids died down to a steady currant; the boat didn't rock violently anymore, and soon it hit stone.

Beta-507 sat up, blinking and wiping his tears.

There, in the middle of the stone wall nearest him, was a crack so slim that only a half-starved slave like him could squeeze though; and already he saw a light so much brighter than any torch or lava pool shining through.

He was free.

Somehow in his elated rush he managed to get out of the dinghy without it capsizing; not that it mattered, anyway. He would fly if that was what it took to get though that crack and into the wide, wide world beyond.

What was it like up there? Was the grass really as soft as the stories said?

Only one way to find out, he supposed.

Beta-507 took a deep breath, sucked in his gut, and squeezed through the crack at the exact moment Robin appeared in Minecraftia.

* * *

Robin was doing fairly well, now; she'd already made a crafting table, wooden sword and pick, and gathered enough apples to keep her from being hungry for several days. She stretched and yawned; the sun had just reached its peak and she still had that cave to find.

Shouldering her pick, Robin whistled a merry tune as she gallantly marched onwards, putting one foot in front of the other with confidence.

Sure, she didn't have a lick of a plan (or any chance of survival, should the Enderdragon find her interesting enough to kill) but, since every breath was precious, she decided to go for it and worry later when she actually had a handful of free people on her hands.

Eventually she burst into song, the silence of the wood getting too much for a simple whistled tune to drive off.

If Robin looked behind her, what she would have seen was breathtaking. It seemed like the whole forest was waking up again at her touch and words, the leaves unfurling and soaking in the sweet sunshine as the animals came out of their hiding places, cautiously at first, but eventually with confidence, jumping around in glee.

In fact, she didn't seem to take much notice of anything until she fell.

She let out a squeak in shock, trying to get a hold on something to slow her dissent.

* * *

Beta-507 was walking, slowly, out from the shadows; letting his eyes adjust to the sudden onslaught of light and…music? Someone was singing about…going off to work.

Work. It was such a strange word. The slave masters called what they did 'work' but the way the singer sang it seemed almost a pleasant thing, like getting to read aloud to the little ones. Beta-507 loved reading; ever since he could decipher the symbols on printed paper, he was always sneaking off or finding an excuse to head into one of the many dusty libraries and pull a book or two off the shelves. Many were diaries, from a time when Minecraftian walked on the surface with confidence.

And now here he was, about to walk on the surface with confidence; the song only helped encourage him, and the singer was drawing near.

The moment he stepped out of the shadows into the sunlight he heard a squeak and saw someone fall into the cave. She grabbed at everything from a dirt block to stone before grabbing onto a vine and hanging, suspended, above several blocks where he stood.

"H-hang on!" he called, the words sounding so strange when they didn't echo.

"Like I have a choice!" She struggled, grasping at the dirt to help give her at least _something_ to stand on.

With an expert hand, Beta-507 scooped up some dirt and helped the girl – whoever she was – get down.

Robin snorted, crossing her arms. "I totally had the situation under control; you don't have to intervene as you did."

"Oh, yeah, I could totally see that as you were dangling helplessly from a vine. My Co-ordinance number is Beta-507; may I implore what is yours?"

"Robin Alexandra Loxley. I don't know what the heck a co-ordinance number is, but that's my name. You got a name, kid?" She felt a little stupid calling this…whoever he was a kid when anyone with eyes could tell they were the same age, but she went with it. She called anyone besides her parents 'kid' when she was aggravated.

"Name..? No one has been given anything besides their co-ordinance number and a pickaxe for the past 743 years. Are you…are you a time traveller, miss Robin of Loxley?" Beta-507 tilted his head to the side, deep brown eyes wide in curiosity

"No more than you are, Beta-507. Sheesh, don't you people have nicknames or something?"

Beta-507 knit his brows together in concentration, "Not that I know of. Only our co-ordinance numbers and occasionally what we do. I am a diamond miner in training, but that is not exactly what a 'nickname' is, I do not think."

Robin's expression softened. This poor…Beta-507 was covered head-to-toe in dust and blood, and although what little muscles he had were toned, they were lean and malnourished. Whatever skin tone she could see was deathly white, and his hair, which was almost shaved clean off, was filthy. Instantly, Robin pulled out an apple and held it out to him, "here, you look like you haven't had anything decent in…a while."

Beta-507 examined the apple closely, before taking a nibble and pulling off some of the skin. "The bread is fine, as long as it is not really moldy I can eat it." He bit at the exposed apple, letting out an exclaim in surprise and chewing like it was the last pleasure he'd be given in his life, "Great Notch, what is this? I have never tasted anything so…what is the word…"

"Sweet?" Robin offered, smiling in a lopsided way,

"Yeah…sweet. How many of these do you have?"

"Plenty. But I'll only give you more if you come up with a name for yourself. You're free now, so why not?"

Beta-507 pouted but said with confidence "Steve Diamond Miner. Happy?"

Robin's lopsided smile stretched into a grin. "Peachy."


	2. A new challanger approaches!

**A/N: Welcome back to all of you who bothered to stay for another chapter! Today we meet another companion and witness a prophecy of less-than-epic proportions. Yeah, I'm not that great at writing prophecies, but meh, this was the best I could do.**

**Also, you're awesome :D**

**AND! That was random, but it could be true… depends upon who you are, really.**

**I'm rambling. I tend to do that.**

**I should get on with the disclaimer and move on with my life now.**

**Disclaimer: The whole existence of this site is a disclaimer. You lawyers are so derpy :P**

* * *

"It will not be long now, I can sense it," a gravelly voice rasped, "but the Ending-child has barely begun to scratch the surface of why she, of all people, was chosen."

"Wither… I do not question your insight, but your king is long dead; only he possesses Pure Insight." The Enderdragon said, feeling utterly bored with the Wither's prattle.

"But sire, he will arise when you fall. We Withers shall rule all!" The left head spoke, a slight whistle on the S.

At this, the Enderdragon laughed. A deep, throaty laugh that sent sparks flying throughout the room. "You Withers have trouble even managing the Nether, how can you even think about overthrowing me?" Enderdragon said, calming down to small chortles.

The right eye of the three Wither's heads began to glow white, and the left head began to chat thus:

"_The Earthen queen will see the light,_

_And darkness shan't prevail,_

_Come aboard, slaves of the night;_

_And put on armor of bright chain-mail._

_The King, long dead, shall rise again,_

_And strike down Ender's scales._"

The left head said no more, but the middle head continued on as soon as the left head's mouth was shut:

"_A sky so dark,_

_Will see the light,_

_The battle has just begun,_

_The Enderman, with darkened hearts,_

_The slaves with lives to avenge._"

The middle head said nothing more, so the right head continued with impeccable timing:

"_A peace once lost shall rise once more,_

_The light to shine again._

_And what can the Lizard king do,_

_When darkness is his scales?_"

All three began to chant now, their voices echoing throughout the hall:

"_The children of the night and moon,_

_Shall betray one once a friend,_

_And once the battle is finally through,_

_The dragon will die again._

_But since the road climbs steadily on,_

_The queen's light will slowly fade._"

There was a flash of white light, and the Wither vanished.

And for the first time, the Enderdragon was afraid.

* * *

Beta-507 and I pretty much sat around talking until we dozed off, and I woke up to see the light shining in my face,

I had an odd feeling like I had to remember something, and the echoes of some sort of poem were bouncing around my head.

Beta was up with the sun, from the way he looked.

"Is it always this bright at day?" He asked, noticing I was awake.

"Yeah, I guess so. It gets darker the nearer it gets to night. Come on, I need to gather materials."

I used my backpack as a pillow, and it was surprisingly comfortable for something that was full of blocks, apples, and spare saplings. I placed the torch from last night on the wall,

Beta-507 trotted over, "We're not going to enjoy the sunlight?"

"We got lucky last night, from what I've heard about this place. We need to gather more coal, some iron, and if we're lucky, Redstone; or even diamonds," I turned to face him, "are you positive that no one will find us in these natural tunnels?"

"Positive, but if you see a bunch of wooden planks or cobblestone lining a wall, then we're nearing a mining station."

I nodded; seems simple enough. "Okay then, let's get moving. If anything we can try to save more slaves, Indiana Jones style."

"Who?"

"Long story, come along now Beta dash 507," he started trotting somewhat glumly alongside, and before it could get dark enough for me to place another torch, I stopped,

"Is something wrong?" Beta-507 asked,

I smiled, "Well, you're free now, right?"

"I suppose so; the mobs haven't dragged me back yet."

"Then you need a _name_, not a number; got any ideas?"

Beta seemed focused, staring intently at the wall. After a few minutes, he said. "How about Steve? He was a great hero back in the day."

I tilted my head to the side, "Steve...I guess it suits you, as long as you're happy with it."

"So, what is your name?" the newly-dubbed Steve said,

I guess it never came up in conversation before, not even with Notch. Strange. Oh well, might as well give the historians something to work with. "Call me Robin."

"Robin. I like it; it fits."

"I think so too, now come along; for we've got mining to do. Ha! That rhymed."

* * *

The sound of chains shaking sounded throughout the hallway. Another was running…again.

"You'll never take me alive!" A young man said, the only thing that was mildly interesting about him was the fact that his skin wasn't nearly as pale as the others, and his hair was a bright blue.

Behind him, a short, fat zombie stumbled along, cursing the Minecraftian who had let himself become this fat before dying, and the runaway for escaping the dragon's wrath for so darned long, and gathering too much strength. Most of the workers here were barely able to hold up a pick, let alone swing one. They were far too, what he and the other mobs said, "sun-starved."

Pathetic Minecraftians and their need for the ruddy sun.

The loner was found during their nightly rounds on the surface, looking for any strays or, if it was even possible, someone whose family had managed long ago to escape the dragon. Beta-507 had gone missing, as well. But the scribe had forbidden them to chase after him, even though he was one of the strongest in the Diamond division. The poor fool's parents had tried to make an escape before he did, and they were killed - as usual.

The loner had no trouble waiting for the slaves to move out of the way; they always watched someone escape with envy on the sidelines, knowing by some hidden sixth sense in their Minecraftian blood that soon, soon, soon, they would be free once again.

This was why they made the zombie work even harder to get through, until the sure mass of them was too much.

"Back to work," he barked, angry at the accursed loner and the blasted slaves, "the king is waiting for the daily hoard."

The ladders, although creaky and made of mostly rotten wood, managed to keep the loner's weight as he steadily climbed. He thanked his genius of not eating anything they offered, and even now he was nearing his small house in the woods… although it might have been destroyed.

The scribe had told him from the moment he arrived that he was going to escape, and find the "Earthen Queen" ...or something like that.

He wondered what the heck this "Earth" even was. And if it did somehow exist, how far away was it?

He pondered his fate as the surface grew ever nearer, until he noticed the ladders groaning under someone else's weight. He peeked below him, and saw a skeleton.

He cursed the dragon, and kept climbing. Skeletons were nimbler and quicker, even though their aim was horrible due to their lack of eyes.

With a clack, the skeleton grabbed hold of his leather boot. He stopped mid-climb and shook it, making the whole ladder system tremble precariously. Eventually he landed a kick to the skeleton's face, making it and the whole ladder system below crumble and fall.

_Let's hope I don't come back then._ He thought, squinting above him to try and see some form of light beyond the torches.

* * *

I raised my stone pick at seeing some iron, but froze mid-swing.

"Do you hear that?" I whispered, and Steve nodded; expression stony.

"Someone's using the old ladder system. Keep quiet." he said, and I sat on the iron ore, pulling out my sword.

_Creak, creaaak, snap, _the whispered sound of someone swearing, and, a block of lapis lazuli appearing out of nowhere.

Wait, what..?

The block climbed out, and it was soon discovered that the lapis was really just someone's hair color, and it was cut short and spiky.

And that someone was another runaway, even though his skin wasn't nearly as pale as Steve's. Maybe he had been free before. He lay panting on the stone floor, whispering "I made it, I made it." over and over.

He had a simple dark purple shirt, and some jeans ripped with years of living alone.

Before I could ask what the heck he was doing here, scaring the living daylights out of us, he opened his dark green eyes and noticed Steve and I.

"Are you guys free too?" He asked.

"Steve is," I said, gesturing to my albino friend, "I'm a tourist, you could say. Or, according to Notch, this world's savior; some crap like that. I'm no hero, though. And you?"

He raised an eyebrow and pulled himself into a sitting position. "I do not give away my name that easily, whoever-the-slime-you-are, but the only thing that I say about myself at this point in time is that I am an Aetherian, and any word against Notch is a word against me. He does not do things without reason."

I frowned, but managed to keep a slightly aggravated air, "I am Robin of Loxley, first born of the first born; Earthling or whatever term you morons use for people from Earth. So yeah."

"Earthen. The term is Earthen. I like your style, _hero_." the Aetherian smirked, the way he said 'hero' was quite plainly in a teasing manner.

I rolled my eyes, tossed him a spare pick, placed my own on my shoulder, and headed deeper into the cave.

He caught it with lightning speed, "Where are you going, anyway?"

I turned around with the same speed that he had catching the pick, "For your information, _Aetherian_, I am going to gather materials to kill the Enderdragon, and go back home. Help would be appreciated, but not necessary. Come along, Steve." The Aetherian huffed and crossed his arms, not moving.

"_Recruit him,"_ a small voice that sounded like Notch whispered into my ear, _"he will only be sent back to the mines if you leave him there."_

_But I don't want to, he's a jerk._ I thought, annoyed.

"_And you aren't?"_

I sighed and rubbed my forehead, "You might as well come with us, unless you like the fact that any second now the dragon could destroy every living thing."

_And there's this thing, it's called personal space. Go away, Notch._

"_Alright, calm down; I was just trying to help."_

The Aetherian maintained a stiff upper-lip, "Fine." he said stiffly, before I heard his stomach grumbling.

"You hungry, angel boy?" I said, restraining myself from laughing.

"Yes, actually." he said, and I was able to catch him mumbling to himself, "'Angel boy?' What the Nether?"

I handed him an apple, and off we went.

* * *

_Drip- drip-_ the sound of water falling from the ceiling to the floor reached my ears, and grew steadily louder until; at last, we saw a pool of water blocking our path to the other side of the cave. I saw some mushrooms near the edge, so I quickly gathered those.

"Stay down," I heard the Aetherian whisper, "I hear...something."

"Would you like a prize with that descriptive explanation?" I whispered, sitting cross-legged on the cool stone floor with a thunk.

"Shh!"

I stuck my tongue out at him, because I'm mature like that.

Silence, followed by the _drip- drip- drip- _from water falling into the pool resounded throughout the cave. The Aetherian and I had some sort of glaring contest, and Steve peered across the water, looking for something – anything – that could be dangerous.

The minutes felt more like hours, and still, no change. Eventually, the Aetherian's posture, which was a few seconds ago very stiff, loosened.

"It's gone, whatever it was." he said, and I finished swiping the mushrooms into my backpack. He looked very drained.

"You hungry or something?" I asked, pulling out some cobble to make a bridge across the water.

"No, sensing something takes a lot of energy, and to hold it for so long; I'm surprised I haven't-" with a yawn, the Aetherian passed out, and I caught him before pretty boy could break his poor, wittle nose.

"Great. Now what?" I said, laying him down on the cavern floor, "We can't leave the poor sucker, and we can't drag him around like a sack of potatoes."

"Well, we can always set up camp for the night." Steve said, glancing at his watch.

"Wait, since when did you have a watch?" I asked, walking over.

"We all have one down there, so we don't work longer than we should. Time, in case you haven't noticed, is hard to tell within a mine," Steve replied, sitting down with his back to the wall and making himself comfortable, "I'll get you and the Aetherian up at daybreak, never fear."

I was just about to head back up the path to sleep in private, when the Aetherian grabbed my foot out of nowhere.

"Can't...leave...die..." He barely whispered,

So the Aetherian talks in his sleep. Why am I not surprised.

"What?" I whispered, not knowing why.

"Can't...go...home..." he replied; okay; just so you know, this is really and officially creeping me out. "Notch...can't...find...way...home..."

And he started to snore, letting go of my foot.

"Shh!" I whispered, pinching his nose to stop the snoring.

I ended up curled into a ball between Steve and the Aetherian, hoping and pleading for the sun to come back up the horizon.

And that I could go home.

* * *

**Ending A/N: Chapter two! Woo-hoo!**

**Writing the Aetherian was so much fun xD it's like having a boy version of Robin. Even though I don't have a huge idea what his name should be, TIME TO LOOK UP BOY NAMES! :P**

**Robin's name was the only thing I could think of and it kind of fit. "Steal from the rich and give to the poor" sort of thing, I guess.**

**Hurray for naming female protagonists after people from medieval lore! *Blows kazoo***

**Review if you liked or if there's something I need to change because of grammar errors. The first five (six, actually) chapters I wrote didn't have a grammar check, and I'm too lazy to go back over each one with Microsoft word. PROCASTENATING; IT'S WHAT FOR DINNER. ACTUALLY, IT MIGHT NOT BE. DEPENDS UPON WHERE YOU LIVE.**

**I'm SkyLadyAnnemarie, TALKING IN CAPS MAKES IT SEEM LIKE YOU'RE YELLING IN THE READER'S FACE; and I bid you, adieu.**


	3. In which there is a slight cliffhanger

**A/N: Chapter three! *Fist pump* we see some awkwardness this chapter, and a potentially-messy situation is cleared up thanks to forgiveness. And we meet yet another companion! Only *counts on fingers* two more companions before I call it good enough. Whew!**

**THREE CHEERS FOR THE THIRD CHAPTER! HIP HIP HUZZAH!**

**So uh...yeah :P**

**Also, thanks for reviewing! :D**

* * *

"A-_hem_!" I fake coughed, annoyed.

"Mph." The Aetherian replied,

So, me being a respectable young lady, did the only thing sensible when you wake up seeing an almost-complete stranger with his arms around you like you're his teddy bear or some other potato.

I slapped the sucker.

He opened his eyes in shock, and pushed me away, yelling.

"Yeah, I had about the same reaction. WTF, bro." I snapped, crossing my arms and sitting up.

"Oh, so that wasn't intentional. Sorry." Steve said red in the face.

"Like Nether it was intentional _that_ way," the Aetherian grumbled.

"I don't know what universe you're really from, bro, but one does not hold a nearly-complete stranger like that on earth, moron." I said, starting to make a bridge to get over the underground lake.

"I was...protecting you, Robin." The Aetherian said, distracted.

"From what, dare I ask? Bad dreams?" My eyebrow was raised as I turned to face him.

He crossed his arms and stepped towards me, "An Aetherian does not Sense something and have it disappear in the blink of an eye, whatever that thing was, it managed to get past my defenses, but I could tell one thing for sure. It was after you, Robin."

"An Aetherian has no 'sense' of personal space, if anything," I mumbled, turning around to finish the bridge.

"_OOH BURN! Keep going, I haven't had this much fun since I first watched Minecraftians play with Redstone."_ Notch said to me telepathically, but even then I could hear him laughing.

_You want a show? I'll give you one._

"What was that, Robin?" The Aetherian asked, irritated.

I took a deep breath to calm down, "thank you for keeping an eye out for me, I'm sorry I overreacted it's just...well, you can imagine my shock." I gave him a lop-sided smile, and placed the last block for the bridge.

_Take that, beardo weirdo._

"I should have asked first, true. You are forgiven." The Aetherian said, walking across it with Steve following close behind.

"_Oh trust me; this is only the beginning of your troubles."_

_Challenge accepted._

* * *

Heart pounding in her ears, she slipped out of the way and into the shadows. The Aetherian knew she was there; he just tired out before he could pinpoint her location.

True, she was here for the human; to warn her of her father's wrath, and prepare for the road ahead.

Stupid stuck-up Aetherians; always jumping to the wrong conclusions…

The trio of heroes stomped across the lake. The water was what astounded her most about this place; it never harmed her unless she held her breath for too long. As far as she was told, only Endermen were injured by the soothing waves lapping against skin. She wondered why they didn't swim across. Maybe the boys didn't know how. That could be understandable.

The Earthen Queen walked by her hiding place with nary a glance in the girl's direction. Maybe the hero wasn't as mighty as they foretold. For all the Queen knew, the girl in the shadows could be one of the dragon's correspondents, ready at a moment's notice to go and run tell his or her master.

"Psst!" she whispered, and the pale, Overworld Minecraftian paused.

* * *

"Did you guys hear that?" Steve asked,

"Hear what?" The Aetherian and I replied at the same time.

"Psst!" a quiet voice whispered near another path, unlit by torches.

"That." Steve said, and the Aetherian stepped in front of me, pulling out an iron sword.

"Come out, if you wish to live for much longer." The Aetherian snarled, and out of the shadow stepped a girl of Asian heritage with long, black hair pulled back into a pony tail. She was of average height and build, and the only thing that separated her from the millions of other girls in the universe was that instead of normal eyes, she had glowing white orbs.

Steve stepped back a few paces, the Aetherian lowered his sword, and my jaw hung slack in shock.

"My name is Nala, only living daughter of Nether master, Herobrine. I am not here to harm you, or else you'd be already dead."

I curtsied, somewhat clumsily, "Robin of Loxley, supposed Minecraftia heroine; pleasure to meet you, Nala."

She smiled warmly, "I know who you are, Robin of Loxley."

Steve bowed slightly, "Steve, free person of the Overworld."

The Aetherian frowned, crossing his arms. "I should have known it was you, Nala… always pushing your nose in the wrong places."

I looked from the Aetherian to Nala in shock, "Wait, you guys know each other?"

Nala merely smirked at the Aetherian and crossed her arms, "Hello, cousin."

* * *

**Ending A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUN. Short chapter = cliffhanger. That should make it easier in case there's a really short chapter and then a really long one, and vice-versa.**

**Now to decide what name I should use for the Aetherian**

**Is it weird that whenever someone says/types "HO HO HO" I think of the green giant instead of Santa?**

**HO HO HO**

**Green Giant!**

**...Sorry, that's just me :3**

**I'm SkyLadyAnnemarie, Santa Claus gives me the creeps, (seriously, 'he sees you when you're sleeping, he knows when you're awake?' Sounds like a stalker to me) and I bid you adieu.**


	4. The Savior of Worlds is Coming

**A/N: Chapter four! Time for more Minecraft adventures, seeing the consequences, and the Aetherian finally gets named! W00t!**

**And my A/N is reeeeeaaaalllly short this chapter. Wonder why.**

**I like pie, especially if it's of the pumpkin variety. **

**ASDHNKANSAGNKSNKSDAKNnskgFK**

**There :D**

* * *

"SHE'S YOUR COUSIN?" Steve and I yelled at the same time.

"What do you want, Nala." the Aetherian said, holding his ground.

"What do you think I want, Henry?" Nala replied, coolly.

I tried holding in my laughter for as long as possible. I expected something like Achilles or Thor, not Henry… "Your name is...pphhtt...Henry?"

"YES! My name is freaking Henry. Shut up. It's my dad's fault for not naming me something cooler."

There was a short pause that may or may not have been awkward, before Nala cleared her throat and turned to me.

"I have come here to warn you of the path ahead, your majesty. The Nether is no paradise, for one."

I blinked in slight surprise, "I know that, but...your majesty? I'm just a country girl with good aim and a knack for writing. I'm hardly royalty."

Nala's eyebrows knit in concern. "You don't know?"

Henry cut in, "Not now, Nala. It is not yet time."

"Oh, like you know anything about the prophecy." Nala said, crossing her arms.

"I know enough!"

"Okay! Family issues, moving on..." I said, cutting in before they were at each other's throats.

They continued arguing.

Steve stepped in, "Perhaps we should get moving? The sooner we leave, the sooner my people are free, you know."

"Yeah, listen to the albino why don't ya?" Pause, then they kept at it. I rolled my eyes and rested my pick on my shoulder, "Whatever. I'm saving the world with or without you guys." Steve walked alongside me, about to ask what I was doing when I held up a hand and started counting down from three in an undertone.

"Wait, there's one last thing I need to tell you!" Nala said, Henry trailing close behind.

"Look at that, Steve; Nether girly and angel boy stopped fighting when the whole balance of the universe is involved. We should do this more often." I said nonchalant, and he caught my hint and acted the same.

"Mm, yes, imagine that."

Henry shrugged, "Hey, we're from two opposing realms. Cut us some slack."

"I'm from an entirely different universe and I've somehow managed to not argue. Nice try, _Henry_." I teased, and we continued on.

* * *

"I remember when we fought like that," said Notch, mildly amused and looking down at a scrying basin, "only it was about less important things, like who ate the last cookie."

"It's nice to see that our children's arguing has matured with them, then," Herobrine said, taking a sip of his tea and peering down as well, "but for how much longer am I going to stay up here? I need to be with them in my realm, and you know why."

The only difference between the figures was their color and shape, and then there was Robin. She burned with a golden light, so bright they had to go back to simply listening and watching aura. Her aura took no particular shape; it merely shifted from one thing to another.

Steve was a pale green, in the shape of a crane. Kind to nature, and free spirited is what that meant.

Henry was a bright blue, in the shape of a monkey. Protective and curious.

Nala was a flaming red tigress. Ferocious and passionate; about what she does, of course.

The gold in Robin's aura simply meant there was treasure hidden between the lines. Behind the fighting attitude, there was something strange, gentle, and magical.

Notch sighed, "Yes, I know. Very well then, but be careful, brother; and try not to cause any trouble."

"Like you weren't causing trouble with this Robin child."

* * *

"Whoa!" Henry exclaimed, grabbing my arm and pulling me back from either death, or horrible pain. A tunnel of the cave led to a ravine, and even now I could see lava falls with glittering gems and water cascading down next to us, meeting the lava and making glassy, dark purple-colored obsidian.

Even though I could have met a very painful end, the view was breath taking.

"Wow." was the only thing I could get past my befuddled mind.

Steve took in the view with curious, wide eyes. "In all my life, I have never seen anything so breath-taking. Wow is right."

Nala grinned and jumped into the waterfall, letting herself be carried down. "Come on, then! We've got diamonds to mine!"

One by one, we all dove into the clear water. I laughed as I swam back up and down, enjoying the cool, strange feeling of Minecraftia's waters against my skin.

"Hurry up, Robin; we don't have all...night..." Steve said, checking his watch, "maybe we should set up camp down there before continuing, what do you think?"

I stepped out of the waterfall almost perfectly dry, "I think I ought to take baths more often."

Steve almost fell the whole way, "I mean, do you want to set up camp for the night now or later?" he asked,

"Oh, that. Yeah, it seems to be the best idea. Everyone agree?"

Everyone nodded nonchalantly, and we set up a small camp at the waterfall's base.

* * *

VVVVWWWWMMMM

I nearly jumped out of my skin. "What in the worlds was that?"

Henry sighed and rubbed his eyes, "Cave noise. Go back to sleep, Robin."

"'Cave noise. Go back to sleep Robin.' I'm Henry and I don't have a sensible bone in my body. Nyah nyah nyah." I mumbled mockingly, laying back down into a more comfortable position.

"_Sorry about that, I had to get you up."_ a deep voice said. It wasn't Notch, I wondered who it was.

"Who's there?" I whispered apprehensively.

"_Herobrine, master of the Nether and creatures of the night; there's something important you need to know before you continue your journey. You'll see a creeper, follow her."_ the voice replied, and I sleepily stood and scanned the area around me.

There! A creeper stood watching with unblinking black eyes. Once we made eye contact she turned and started trotting off into the darkness.

"Hey, wait!" I whispered, carefully stepping around my companions and running to try and catch up.

Creepers can be really fast, when they want to. I was panting for breath when she stopped and peered down, into a dark pool of water.

"_Just in case you need another motivation for your quest besides the flimsy, easy-to-fail plan of going back to your accursed Earth, this is what will happen if you dare fail."_ Herobrine said coldly, and the water's surface rippled; when it cleared I saw people.

Millions of billions of people, trudging slowly down a corridor. Steve was in the lead, and some zombies pressed him against the wall. A meaner, burlier-looking zombie stepped forward with a whip.

I tried to look away, but my eyes refused to obey me.

And I, Robin, saw my first friend whipped to death. It was terrible, blood was everywhere. And when he rose again as a zombie, you could hardly recognize what he looked like before. Every person was killed who dared resist, and the death of Steve was a warning. His zombie would forever be in pain.

The surface rippled again, and I saw a war-torn surface of the Overworld. Leading one group into battle was Henry, and on the other side was Nala. Without someone to keep the peace, they resorted to war, and the Overworld surface would never look the same.

The surface rippled once more, and I saw the Enderdragon. He burst through the gates of the Aether palace with ease, and struck down Notch once and for all. He stomped into a room filled with every type of portal, and crawled into one lined with concrete.

In the middle of New York City, the Enderdragon appeared, with flaming breath and mobs aplenty. The Earth would never see such a level of destruction. I, Robin, saw countries blasted flat. I saw my family and friends either murdered or resorted to slavery...

"_If the Enderdragon is not stopped, his wrath will travel to your world, and every world after it. There will be nothing left, but slaves and death. Now that you have seen the consequences, are you, Robin of Loxley, prepared to prevent it from happening?"_

The pool's surface rippled and returned to its original state. The creeper was gone. I balled my hands into fists and grit my teeth.

"I will fight, and I will win. I'm human; it's an occupational hazard. Hear me, dragon, for Robin; the savior of the worlds is coming."

* * *

**A/N: as if that ending wasn't enough, I was also listening to the Pirate's of the Caribbean theme while writing it. EPIC MUSIC FTW.**

**I know, I know, no new companion. I can't just keep adding freed slaves and Notch and Herobrine's kids. I need stronger people for my furious five. Was that a spoiler? Maaaybe.**


	5. The Realms of Sleep

**A/N: Welcome back! Chapter five already? Dang I'm going fast. Anyways, LONG CHAPTER WARNING. Open Office says its four pages long. (Microsoft Word says 7 o.O) In case you didn't quite get that, let me say it again:**

**FOUR**

**FLIPPING**

**PAGES**

**LONG.**

**MIND = BLOWN.**

**I can't recall a longer chapter I've written. Ever.**

**I'm a happy camper :D**

* * *

When Henry woke up, Robin was gone. Before he could properly panic, however, there was a flash of golden light somewhere to his left, and he decided to investigate.

He unsheathed his Zanite sword, which was only used for… _special…_occasions (meaning, when he needed to kick someone's tush), and crept closer to where the light originated.

And there was Robin, trembling with mortal terror, anger, chill, or a combination of the three. She looked furious, and there was an air of heroism around her, distorting the light and making it hard to see her clearly. _If she was calmer, she would look like an immortal,_ Henry thought,_ but for now I'll keep my distance._

* * *

There was a flash of golden light, and the pool of water was gone. I felt different, somehow, but it couldn't be pinpointed.

I was still angry, of course, but after seeing what could happen made me more than a little scared. What can I say? I'm no Mary-Sue. There was more pressure on my shoulders now, and I knew what would happen in the end, somehow. I didn't like it.

_I should head back, I don't know how long that took and the sooner we get started, the better._ I thought, turning on my heel and cooling down.

That was before I saw someone peeping up at me in awe.

"Henry? What in the worlds are you doing awake?" I whispered, curious.

"You...I...We should get back." He said simply, turning around and heading back. I followed with a shrug, hopping down the stone to the ravine floor.

"Cool sword." I said nonchalant, when the silence became unbearable.

"Thanks, it was a birthday present." Henry said, holding it up in a way that the bright light of the lava hit it, sending beams of purple brilliance around us. It was breathtaking.

"That's...amazing. Wow." I whispered, and Nala sprinted up to us out of nowhere.

"Where the Aether have you two been? Steve and I have been worried sick!" she said, and Steve ran up as well.

"We-" Henry started, but I cut in with a look that said "Let me handle this,"

"Took a walk, is all. And Henry showed me his sword."

Steve didn't look very convinced, but, after deciding that there was nothing more to be said on the matter, tossed me an iron pick.

"Come on, if we're lucky we might find diamond."

The iron pick felt lighter and sturdier in my hands, I patted its top, nodding. "Right; we should spread out, the more people we have searching a wider area the easier we can clear out the ravine floor, potentially find another cave, and head back up top. If night falls, Steve, hoot twice like a barn owl, and once like a screech owl, and we'll head back to the waterfall and pool our finds together. Sound good?"

"What is an owl?" Steve said, and I remembered the lack of birds in Minecraft.

"Uh, just hoot like this three times then: hoo hoo!" I demonstrated, and he repeated without missing a beat.

"Right, I'm going with-" Henry said, but Nala cut in with a warning glance.

"Steve," she said, turning to the albino, "_I'm_ going with Robin. You keep Henry out of trouble for me."

He nodded, and something occurred to me, there was more than meets the eye going on between these two, I just couldn't tell exactly what.

Well, at least I was able to pick up on it. That's something I'm sure anyone would have trouble with. It seemed like I was able to feel the imprint of their thoughts, if I concentrated. Maybe a word would break through, maybe even a whole sentence.

I don't know what Herobrine did to me when I was looking at the pool, but it's seriously freaking me out.

Nala and I walked along in search of materials in silence. The lava falls were so common that we barley needed to place a torch on the floor, which I was extremely grateful for.

"Strange." Nala said, as we passed another vein of coal, marking it with a torch. (We were marking the location of the materials we found, so that we could mine them on our way back.)

"What is; the abnormal amount of coal down here?" I asked, shouldering my pick after giving it a test swing.

"You seem to have attained the first levels of thought-breaking. Such a feat cannot be achieved without great thought and strength of body and mind."

"What do you mean?" I raised an eyebrow, and she stopped suddenly, turning to face me.

"Keep quiet. Focus."

With the sound of the lava, slowly dripping down the cavern walls, I stilled, and closed my eyes.

"_...outstanding, I wonder if she'll be able to respond."_ Nala's voice whispered, except it sounded...different, somehow.

_What's going on?_ I thought,

"_Good, you were able to establish contact. Try and locate Henry and Steve, see what they're up too._"

I don't recall a harder time I gave my mind, as I forced my reach beyond who was standing next to me, across the ravine, until I hit someone else.

"_...big, stupid things, really, but the Valkyries are a whole other story..._"Came Henry's voice, loud and clear, as if I was standing next to him. I could feel Steve nod, but a small peek into his thoughts showed he was outstandingly bored.

"_In all my life, I've never known someone to talk so much. I don't quite get what she sees in him..._" curiosity peaked at the mention of a girl, but there was an opportunity that I couldn't pass up...

"Robin..." Nala's voice came from far away, and a rough shake forced me back to awareness through my eyes.

"That was just, wow." I said, after remembering how to use my mouth again. It was disorienting, I felt like I was struggling to lift a 50-ton weight. Was I always this heavy?

"You're disoriented, after searching for so long. You need rest, and anyways, the side of the ravine is within sight. Stay here." Nala said, and I collapsed onto the floor, struggling to sit upright.

It was the sort of dizzy feeling some people get after spinning around and around for like five minutes straight, mixed with the feeling of trying to get a body part to wake up after it falls asleep, with a pinch of that exhausted feeling you get when you sit for too long. It was terrible.

I wonder if Henry felt this way after he was trying to Sense Nala the other day. I'd have to ask him.

After what seemed like hours, Nala returned. Practically bouncing with excitement.

"Diamonds! Two _whole veins_ of them! Look!" she handed me a bright blue gem, and I struggled to see its details clearly.

In its bottom right corner, a little number 28 was etched, showing the exact amount. I handed it back, and she helped me up.

"You need nutrition, here." she handed me a pumpkin pie, and I scarfed it down before asking how she managed to bake one down here.

It was the best pumpkin pie I've ever tasted, ever. I felt bunches better after taking the last bite, and, although I yawned once or twice, was able to mine my half of the materials we found.

Coal out the kazoo, gold here or there, and iron we saw almost as much as coal. It was a good haul, but I felt that we should've found at least one or two diamonds somewhere along the path.

Soon we arrived back at the waterfall, and showed the guys what we found.

"You look tired, maybe you should sit down." Steve said, and I didn't need to be told twice. It seemed like as soon as I was touching the floor I fell asleep.

* * *

Voices drifted through my mind as I slept peacefully. The team was planning something, but what?

"We can't just wait for her to wake up, after putting her through such paces so early on; I'm surprised she's not dead…" Henry snapped furiously, at some unknown time and place...

"…The only idea I have is to resurface, maybe the sunlight on her face will rouse her..." Steve said sheepishly...

"We should take a trip to my father; he will know what to do." Nala said firmly, and this time, a whole fraction of a conversation reached my sleeping mind.

"Oh, like _my_ father knows nothing about Dragon Sleep. He's the whole reason I bothered to wake up two years ago in the first place!"

The next time I heard them speak, they were much calmer. "She's drifting, sometimes to the point of waking up, other times to the point she should never wake again. The best bet we have is to find out when she's at the brink of waking again, and give her a shock…"

_But I don't want to wake..._ I thought, _I want to sleep, and dream..._

Of course you want to wake, said a very stubborn voice in the back of my mind, otherwise you wouldn't bother listening in on their conversations. Besides, sleeping isn't going to help you go back home, now is it?

Time grew to have no meaning, as it is always timeless when you dream; snapped back into reality by the sun, or an annoying sibling. And still, I waited, hoping that they would figure out the ages-old remedy, and if they had; how to use it...

"Oh, oh Notch almighty. Guys! It's time!" Nala's voice came very hurriedly, and I could hear more than voices now; I could hear feet tripping over themselves, hurrying before time ran out again.

"_Hang in there Robin, keep fighting."_ Nala told me telepathically, sounding like this whole sleep business was some sort of curse.

I fought, trying to move my fingers and other limbs; trying to exist again, when it suddenly occurred to me that it felt very different than when I was searching for Steve and Henry, there was something cold and terrible about the sleep, the thought of being everywhere and nowhere at once made me panic, as did the untraceable time. When I was searching, I was perfectly aware of every passing moment.

Indeed, I was trapped. But by who?

"Okay, Robin? Pay attention to my voice, I'm going to squeeze your fingers, try and open your eyes. Come back to me, Robin. Leave the realm of Dragon Sleep behind..." Steve said, and I was barely aware of pressure on my left hand and on my right shoulder.

"_Wake up, hero. Your time is not yet through."_

Okay, I get it. I moaned slightly, I get it. I'm getting up, mom...

_Five more minutes... _A thought appeared, and Steve's voice began to fade...

No, the stubborn voice said, I've had my five more minutes. I'm getting up, and you can't stop me.

Meanwhile, Steve, Henry, and Nala were in hysterics.

"Keep fighting! You're almost through! Come on, Robin, you're better than this!" Henry said, and I became painfully aware of the hard, cold stone beneath me. I am going to be _so_ cramped when I wake up...

_Don't wake up, then. Sleep forever, and have your worries slip away..._

No, I'm waking up. I'm waking up; I'm waking-

With the horrible feeling of surfacing after being underwater for way to long, I sat up and gasped, chest rising and falling with no more weight than I was used too. My wide eyes took in the world around me, and some unspoken wish that I was waking up from some nightmare, seeing my little sister looking at me very crossly at the fact I had slept in - _again_, - was crushed. I was still in Minecraft, still fighting for a way to go home.

"How – how long was I under?" I asked, sounding quite breathless.

"Only as long as it took for us to realize you were in Dragon Sleep, and formulate a plan," Henry answered, grinning with his vibrant blue hair spiking up in even more directions than normal, "so, basically, three days; five max."

"If that plan didn't work, we would have gone to plan B. and that would've given you a nasty shock," Nala said sheepishly, "I knew something was up when I felt your disorientation. I thought it was normal, and I'm sure you did too. It was only after Henry started asking questions about the trip that he told me that not even the most inexperienced of Sensors experience disorientation, and that disorientation was, in fact, one of the signs of Dragon Sleep trying to take hold. By then, it was too late; you had let Dragon Sleep take hold, and we began to plan." Nala said, blank eyes shining brighter than ever.

I was still confused, "What the heck is Dragon Sleep anyway?"

It was Steve's turn to explain, "Dragon Sleep is a type of prison for the rebels that don't get killed, or escape. People left in the realm of Dragon sleep for longer than a month tend to go mad, and even a few have committed suicide to try and go back. If the Dragon really hates that person, he can make Dragon Sleep a living Nether, everlasting torture as he probes the victim's mind for any sliver of information about the oncoming End to his reign - of you. The scribe has been through Dragon Sleep for longer than any living worker can remember, and once she was released from its grip she was granted the Wither King's Insight, at least until he rises again," He frowned deeply, "I was so worried...we could have lost you forever, you know. And there is only one known remedy besides the Dragon releasing its prisoner, two now that our theory has been proven to work."

I was sure I could find this one out, "Let me guess, true love's kiss?"

At this, Steve's cheeks turned scarlet. "The kiss of one who loves the victim with a love so pure it cannot be tarnished, yes."

I let out a breath I was holding, and let the information sink in. "Wait, if it doesn't happen spontaneously, than that can only mean one thing..."

We all looked pale (Except Steve, he was about as pale as it got, now that I think about it), as Nala said in a voice barely above a frightened whisper, "The Dragon knows."

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUN. Thus ends the longest chapter in A Land Without Hope so far! (Not including A/Ns, anyway :P) I know, not very extremely Minecraft-y, but...SCREW IT, THE PLOT DEMANDED IT. IT'S ALL THE PLOT'S FAULT. BLAWAGHSKGDSKSAFGKHSF.**

**Anyways...**

**I'm SkyLadyAnnemarie, BLAWAGHSKGDSKSAFGKHSF is, in fact, a word, and I bid you adieu.**


	6. Secret Agent Endermen

**A/N: So… creativity was hitting me HARD with this and my characters were giving me the puppy-dog look and eventually, I cracked. MORE PRE-FINISHED CHAPTERS FOR YOU!**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: Who is your top favorite/least favorite character(s) and why? Personally, my favorite character hasn't entered the story yet. Who? Spoilers. :P**

**Also, I have this weird tick that if I don't write down sudden inspiration for a fanfiction or other stories RIGHT THAT SECOND it's like my creativity goes on strike, and I get blocked. Oh, the mysterious ways of the mind…**

**Well, I suppose it's better to be punched in the face with inspiration than be blocked, right?**

…**right?**

* * *

There was a stunned silence as the sudden realization of what could possibly be our worst nightmares happening sank in. The only sound was the rush of the waterfall, and the hissing of lava reaching my ears.

_How_

That was the only word that reached my blank mind. That's it, game over, we're screwed. Unless we get freaking Dovahkiin on our side, I have no clue in Nether how we're going to-

_Bzzt_

What the-?

Henry seemed to recover from his state of shock upon hearing…whatever that sound was, as he promptly swore, told the others to snap out of it, and dove into the waterfall.

I followed, and stood in the liquid in such a way that I was still able to breathe while being cascaded with H2O. At least, I think water here is relatively the same as water on earth. It does have a clearer, sparkly quality to it.

"You can step out of the waterfall, if we wanted to kill you, well, you'd be dead already." Said a very bored male voice, with a slight hinting of a British accent in his tone, and I saw two very tall, coal black…things…step out of the shadows, with bright purple eyes.

I suppose one could call them humanoid, although the Endermen did have a more alien look to their features. They looked naturally broad-shouldered, to support their slim, yet strong-looking arms. Of course, they were much longer than any normal set of arms, seeing as if they bend forward a little their large, spiked hands would touch the floor. Their feet looked similar to their hands, but a bit wider and flatter. They didn't have much of a nose; more of a pair of slits, like a snake. And their eyes, well, they were beyond description. Think of the prettiest shade of purple, except about ten thousand times better. One – the first one who spoke – was a bit taller and burlier than the other, although both were very strong-looking; like the I'll-rip-you-to-shreds-with-my-bare-hands-and-feed-you-to-the-dog-on-a-burning-stake-with-rabbit-meat strong; they made club bouncers look like an overweight 2-year-old, in a nutshell

Yikes.

"How can we know you are not here to kill us, like everyone else on this blasted planet? Notch certainly is putting up an attempt, anyway." I said, remaining in the waterfall.

"How? I'll show you how, little miss." The second said, (sounding a little Australian, actually) turning around and showing deep gashes in his back, looking suspiciously like they were made by claws; a bright purple liquid was oozing out of the gashes, and a part of me wanted to find the biggest darned band-aid in the whole universe and slap it on there. Nala walked over with an air of concern, and took some sort of cream out of her pocket. It looked a bit like vapor-rub that's been dyed purple, now that I think of it.

"You poor creatures, being forced against your will to serve the Dragon. The other mobs of the night always had a choice; I can only imagine how awful it must be." She said, gently applying the vapor-rub to the Enderman's back. He let out a soft purr in appreciation, and Nala beckoned me over, applying some of the vapor rub (it felt like body lotion) to my hands and telling me to help the other. That was when I noticed something strange,

"You're flying!" I said, shocked. I had to place a block of cobblestone on the ground with my spare hand to reach the other one's back, who also purred when I applied the vapor-rub-body-lotion-that-magically-heals-Endermen. Nala was flying a whole block and a half over the ground, but she shrugged nonchalant and continued rubbing the cream thing on the Enderman's back.

"Hovering, yes; Henry can really fly, seeing how he's Aetherian and the blood of one of the true rulers of Minecraftia runs in his veins. I can only hover, and that's good enough for me. Heights and I…don't get along." Nala said casually, and Henry seemed to demonstrate this power by launching himself into the air and doing a back flip.

"Show-off," I teased, swiping a vapor-rub-cream-free hand at him when he got close.

"Kill-joy," he retorted, sticking his tongue out at me.

"Your face is a kill-joy, if anything." I replied simply, applying the last of the vapor-rub-cream. Steve looked like he was trying very hard to not crack up.

"Ah, so it appears the Earthen Queen is good at the art of comebacks as well. I shall practice my curtsy." Henry said, giving a fake bow in midair.

"Oh, stop it with the whole 'Earthen Queen' thing. I'm no more different than Steve here, except for the fact that he's being living in a mine his whole life until now." I said, hopping off the cobblestone block.

Nala settled onto the floor, addressing the Endermen once again. "Try not to do anything that will agitate your cuts for a few days. Dare I ask why you came here, if not for medical attention?"

"Well, medical attention was the last thing on our minds, fair princess; however, we are greatly appreciative for the help," the first Enderman said, with a soft smile; his partner continued, closing his eyes as if trying to remember something important.

"We've recently become rogues, freeing people from the Dragon's wrath left, right, and center, and reminding the mobs who exactly made them, and how he must be feeling right now; so, more along the line of pilgrims, actually." He said, and the first Enderman nodded, and continued.

"We have come hoping that you shall help us on our recent quest, and free everyone from the Diamond division of the mines." I saw Steve look up at the mention of his old home out of the corner of my eye; and Henry gently floated to the ground next to me, nodding with his hands deep within his pockets.

"What are your names? Or is that too much of a personal question to ask?" I asked, and the first Enderman smiled at my politeness,

"A proper way of bringing forth the question, young hero; you are learning the ways of wisdom, I'm sure Notch will be thrilled. And to answer it properly, I am Eucharius, and this is my brother Draotiar."

"I'm afraid you are mistaken, Eucharius, for as I have said to my friends, no royal blood is within my veins." I replied, smiling politely. He merely shook his head,

"Do you not understand young one? Royalty is not decided upon matters of bloodlines, like so many think, but upon matters of just decision, bravery, and love. Take your friend Steve for example; you didn't have to bring him along with you, yet you did, knowing within that he would have returned to the mines if he did not. That was a just decision. You showed bravery by staring into the face of the potential future without fear, and accepting it as the eventual outcome even though you will fight against its happening with every atom your body possesses."

"But what about matters of love?" I asked, mind possessing what I have just heard.

"Well, you have helped us, have you not? Managed to keep peace among two opposing demigods as well, you have fought – and won - against the realm of Dragon Sleep to get back to the people within your care, and many other times you have expressed love to your family and friends. Whether you like it or not, Miss, you are the Earthen Queen, End to the reign of the Enderdragon, and bringer of peace to the lands."

I was speechless. Well and truly speechless. I said nothing as the others discussed the plan on the infiltration of the Diamond division of the mines, and when we were back on the ledge that we were so many days ago, and set up camp for the night, Steve walked over, sat down next to me, and said the most unexpected sentence I have ever heard in such a situation.

"I understand how you feel right now. Mind-blowing, huh?"

"Oh, yeah, I've just been told I'm some sort of…of… high and mighty cardboard-cutout storybook '_hero_.' Like Nether you know how it feels, albino-pants." I said, finding my voice.

"Oh, so you assume I took the words of the scribe in stride? Like I was all, 'Wahoo! I just discovered I'm going to play a role in the destruction of a menace whose power seems limitless and most likely die in the process! Happy day!'" Steve snapped, and I realized this was the first time he ever sounded cross. I merely smiled halfheartedly, staring into the flames in the middle of camp.

"You remind me of what I said when Notch first brought me here. The all-bark-and-no-bite-type, that's what we are. Yelling at the world that doesn't seem to care, and why should it?"

Steve nodded silently for a few minutes, staring into the flames as well. "The worlds maybe cruel and heartless, and that's why we yell. We _need_ to be heard, you know? It doesn't matter who lives and who dies in this war, actually. Only that the people – _my_ people – who have lived for so long without a voice are heard, and understood."

"Well, at least I know one other person in this whole, wide universe gets it. G'night, Steve." I said, standing up and heading over to my bedroll.

"Good night, Robin." He replied quietly, before I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, my characters can go DEEP. I dunno why, actually. Maybe this was the whole "Calm-before-the-storm, get-people-to-actually-think-about-the-story-with-a-deeper-purpose" chapter. I like those kinds of chapters, so I guess that's why I liked writing this one.**

**Also, a thing I noticed from chapter 5. "Before he could properly panic, however…" XD I love the things my mind comes up with. Because we ALL KNOW there's a way to (and not to) "properly panic." :P definitely going down into my list of favorite book quotes. Along with "…**_**my**_** people, who have lived for so long without a voice are heard, and understood…"**

**My name is SkyLadyAnnemarie, I really enjoy how much my writing style has evolved into what it is today, and I bid you, adieu.**


	7. The Battle for Freedom

**A/N: Since I'm starting a steady stream of uploading chapters, I can officially call this one the last pre-written one! :D**

**Before I get to replying to reviews, I'd just like to note that I've had views from America, the United Kingdom, Ireland, Indonesia, Canada, the Netherlands, Sweden, the Philippines, Germany, Romania, and Australia. HOLY CRAP THAT'S ALMOST THE ENTIRE EARTH SFSDFKSAJADSGHAKHFSSA.  
**

**...The-glass-is-always-half-empty part of me is complaining, but pay no mind, after all, I'M HOSTING THE OLYMPICS IN A STORY HOLY CRUDNUGGETS  
**

**Even though four of them only show 1 view, IT STILL COUNTS :D I can't say it enough, but THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for taking the time out of your life to at least _look_ at my story, it means the world to me, no matter what my pessimistic side says :D I should do an intro-welcome in all the different languages, but I'm to lazy to do more than write these stupid A/Ns and the chapter :P**

**Replies to Reviews:**

**Me Says So: Thank you so darned much! :D It's nice to see my first review EVER IN MY HISTORY OF FANFICTION being a positive one. You're awesome. 'Nuff said.**

**Yellow Idea Hunter: XD Your reviews have me cracking up. No lie. You're also awesome! :D  
**

**Enjoy the chapter, you guys from around the earth and across the metaphorical pond! :D Keep on being awesome!  
**

* * *

The next few days we were preparing. Steve, who probably had the most experience crafting, made some armor out of spare iron and diamond. Henry was making the weapons, Nala was stocking provisions, and our enderguests and I were planning how exactly we're going to do this; marking escape routes, the stations of guards; things like that. Steve was a big help, mostly because he grew up down there.

"Every day at around midnight we head back to the Rooms and the guards head up top to scan the Overworld; if we're going to act, that'd be the time. They might have a few other guards as sentries since the Dragon discovered your presence, Eucharius and Draotiar's escapades, stuff like that." Steve said looking up from the crafting table. A few minutes later, he had a pair of iron boots big enough for the Endermen. "It gets very damp down there, a bunch of the Endermen guards wear boots like these as a precautionary measure, I suggest we do the same," he said handing them both pairs, than he turned to me, "we don't want you dying out there… here." He handed me a diamond chest plate, and for all the goodness-forsaken creepers in the world it was _heavy_. I could barely lift it before it shrunk down a little, big enough for a doll, but not me. Nonetheless, I lifted it over my head and felt it expand as it slid into place. It was a weird feeling, as you can tell. Steve himself only had a helmet, Henry had leggings, and Nala was armor-free, saying that the mobs wouldn't dare hit their master's daughter. The rest of the diamond was used for swords and picks, and the iron – which we somehow seemed to have well over two stacks of, even before we made armor – was used to fill all of our hypothetical armor slots. The helmet felt a little heavy, like I had a large hardback book on my head. The leggings were a little hard to move around in, and the boots had to replace my red converse. It sat inside my backpack in its full form; anything from earth, I found out, didn't minimize.

"I believe you are handy with a bow and arrow?" Eucharius asked me the day before we left,

"I have decent aim, yeah. Although I don't see how a bow will help in hand-to-hand combat." I replied, shrugging.

"This is much more than just a bow, here." He handed me a shimmering purple bow made almost entirely out of obsidian; the bowstring could have been made of diamond, if it didn't pull back. I gave it a test pull, and released with a somehow musical sound, kind of like Ghasts singing, although that seemed impossible. Engraved in the obsidian were the words "Infinity I" and "Power IV"

Boo to the _Yeah_.

"Trust in this bow, and it will hardly miss." Eucharius said with one of his weird smiles, and I grinned back.

"Thank you for the gift, I feel it shall serve me well." I said, gripping it firmly and pulling the string back like I was about to fire an arrow. A shimmery purplish arrow appeared in just the right place. Aiming, I loosed the arrow. It sank into the stone with a _whish_, _plot!_ And as the string quivered slightly, I heard again that strange, sweet music. It filled the air around us with an emotion that can only be described as hope, with a bit of sadness too. I'm pretty sure I wasn't the only one who was disappointed when it died down, but we had more serious matters in hand.

"For a free world." Henry whispered, turning to us and unsheathing a pick; turns out the tunnel we met Nala in lead to the cave Steve escaped from, the irony.

"For my parents." Steve whispered, nodding at Henry

"For the mobs." Nala said softly, staring at the crack in the stone with a look although the Dragon himself was going to burst through.

"For Notch and Herobrine." Eucharius said, clenching his fists.

"For a land filled with hope." Draotiar said as well, placing a hand on the crack.

"For home, my beautiful planet Earth." I whispered, and the crack was blasted wide.

And all Nether broke loose.

The plan was simple, hold off the mobs until Steve came with the other people of the Diamond division, than blow up the whole thing.

"Remember your maker!" Draotiar shouted, pushing them back with Eucharius' help, but the mobs persisted. Henry and Nala fought side-by-side; Nala with her Nether rack sword, its Blaze rod hilt a menacing yellow, Henry with his sword of Zanite, a flash of purple. I stayed behind, firing Arrow after arrow into the rotting flesh of the zombies, the rib-cages of the skeletons, and the reptilian-looking flesh of Creepers and even a few Endermen, who called Eucharius and Draotiar traitors of the Dragon. It was hard to hear one scream of pain from the other, and with a sickening jolt in my stomach, a zombie who had somehow gotten hold of an iron sword thrust the blade straight through Draotiar, and with nary a garble he fell to the ground, dead. Only the pounding of my heart reached my ears in that moment, and the world seemed to slow down suddenly, but I shook my head and pulled back the string again.

I was only waiting for the arrow to reappear now, the string being pulled back so much the music filled the corridors, but this time it wasn't a song of hope, but a battle cry, and eventually it changed into the song of grim victory, as the mobs lay dead or heavily injured, Eucharius pulled his friend out of the piles of the dead, even now dissolving into dust. We all stood in silence, the sound of it filling our very souls, words coming into our heads although no spoken word was said. Steve and the Diamond division soon arrived, and we all stood in silence, before we all began to sing it together.

* * *

After the corridor went, for lack of a better word, boom; I slapped down a sign and wrote a simple message:

"_Your days are numbered, Dragon._"

We sealed the hole we came through with stone, and an elderly woman hobbled towards me, her eyes glowing white.

"A_t _L_a_s_t_ t_h_e _h_e_r_o _a_r_r_i_v_e_s._" She said in a voice that seemed both gravelly and cold, and squeaky; cracked with age. "D_o_ n_o_t _b_e _f_e_a_r_f_u_l_, I _c_o_m_e _w_i_t_h _a _m_e_s_s_a_g_e _f_r_o_m _t_h_e _W_i_t_h_e_r _K_i_n_g._" Soon the old-lady-ness of her voice vanished, and the gravelly voice remained. "_I Will return to glory soon, and you will return to where your troubles have started…started…started…_" The old woman, leaned heavily against the wall, and the Wither King spoke once more. "_This vessel is dying. Soon I will return to Limbo, unless there is one who wishes for me to remain._"

Eucharius was cradling Draotiar's body, face expressionless as death, once he heard the Wither King's words he stepped closer, placing Draotiar's body nearby the elderly woman.

"Will this body be sufficient?" he asked, pushing Draotiar closer. The Wither King looked at it.

"_It shall do. How I long for my old body again… I suppose it is a step closer._" He replied, and there was a thick black mist seeping from the old woman; she turned a shade lighter, than died.

Eucharius turned to me, "My place belongs elsewhere. We will meet again, young one. Whether we will be living or dead remains to be seen."

"Farewell, then." I called, staring into his eyes for the last time.

With a shower of purple sparks and a slight _Bzzt _sound, he vanished.

Draotiar's body arched and a low moan escaped his lips, the black mist seeping into his body. Soon, the Wither-King-Draotiar sat up, one hand clutching his head, his eyes slowly losing their purple color, lost in a sea of white-grey.

"_There is a throbbing pain in my head. Is this normal?_" He asked, white eyes turning to face me.

"It's called a headache, it normally happens when you hit your head on something very hard. Some people have reoccurring headaches, called migraines." I replied, and Nala walked over, a curious look on her face.

"What has happened, Robin?" she asked, and the Wither-Draotiar looked at her.

"_Herobrine's daughter, what an honor. Is your father well?_"

"Wither King? I thought you were dead." Nala said, puzzled.

"_I never can die, I had entered Limbo. Or, in your terms, Everlasting Dragon Sleep. That old woman was deep enough in Limbo for me to latch on, and I've been living in her body for a while now, using my Insight to warn those who are now in your company. The vessel has died, and the Enderman – what was his name? I forget – has offered this body for my services. You can guess the rest._" Wither-Draotiar replied, and Nala nodded simply.

"Very well then. I take it you shall be joining us on our quest?"

"_Where else am I to go? My old body will be only an empty shell without me, I'm afraid._" He said simply, and, with some difficulty, stood up. "_Dear me, are Endermen always this tall?_"

"Yeah, sort of." I replied, trying not to laugh.

Trying to explain this to Henry and Steve is going to be very... interesting.

* * *

**A/N: The song, if you were wondering, was "Drink With Me" From Les Miserables, you can listen to it if you want, just replace "Cosette" with "Robin" and imagine who's singing that part; and as for the little boy? Probably someone from the Diamond Division. Yes, they have kids there. **

**The Dragon is a horrible being.**

**Speaking of songs, I FOUND ROBIN'S THEME SONG OMG YUS. Look up on YouTube "One More Round" by BarlowGirl. I think it fits Robin rather nicely, don't you? Oh, and speaking of theme songs. What song have you heard that fits my characters/the story best? I'm at a loss for Most of them. It'll be nice to have help, and it gives you all a reason to review! WIN-WIN, MOTHER CREEPAHS!**

**Anyways…**

**So it looks like the Wither King has joined the group of heroes. This is going to be, in a word, hilarious.**

**I'm SkyLadyAnnemarie, I'm pretty sure this is the first time the Wither king has been portrayed as a good guy, and I bid you adieu.**


	8. Aftermath Isn't Fun

**A/N: WHEEEEEE CHAPTER 8! I think this is the farthest I've gotten with a fanfiction, so, to celebrate, OC CONTEST! There's only 1 slot available, but if there's an OC I really, really like I'll cameo them or something. However, you can't just copy the entry form and slap an OC on there. There is a requirement... well, not so much requirement as suggestion, because it'd be nice if you could read at least ONE chapter if you haven't already, this is mostly so you know exactly what story you're chucking your precious OCs in, you know?  
**

**Please note that I have the right to reject your OC for any reason at all, seeing as I'm the author. Please respect that this is my story, not yours ;)**

**Ok, submission slip GO! *Chucks plastic ball***

**Name (full, if possible):**

**Age:**

**Family:**

**Friends: **

**Relationship status (and with whom, if possible):**

**Description:**

**Personality:**

**Back-story:**

**I would reply to reviews, but there are no new ones. *Forever alone face***

**ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

"So he's the…"

"Yup,"

"And he's going to..?"

"Correct,"

"And we're just supposed to..?"

"_If you wish to live_." The Wither king said, grinning mischievously, and Henry held his tongue.

Nala than decided that, since the pleasantries were over, it was time to plan phase 2. Phase 1 was free the slaves, and to be honest I didn't know we'd get that far. But that's just me being optimistic.

"Well, it is plain that we cannot simply stay underground. We have a lot of food, yes, but not enough to sustain a bunch of starved slaves for more than five days at most. I'm afraid that we have only one choice, now."

I nodded, looking serious, "we're going to have to head to the surface."

* * *

"_Robin…_"

I turned over and tried to get back to sleep; it'd been a long day. We were trying to extend the bridge across the underground lake further than one block to hold the diamond division and not collapse, and that took a lot of cobblestone…and time, my shoulders and back still ached from placing the cobble, and I did not intend to get up anytime soon.

"_Robin…_"

Go away, mysterious voice that sounds like my mother. I'm trying to sleep here, you know.

"_Please…come home…_"

"I'm trying, mom, I'm trying…" I mumbled, before feeling something warm holding my hand and falling asleep…

* * *

"_Any luck?" my mother said, looking up hopefully from the kitchen sink._

"_None, it's like she vanished into thin air." My brother, Nickolas (But we all call him Nick) said, looking sullenly at the tray of chocolate chip cookies._

"_The police are hopeless, they only care about evidence, which we so happen to have an _abundance_ of; a note and an empty bed," My father sighed, "and even the note wasn't much help, 'to the family of Robin T Loxley-'"_

"'_Your daughter is on a small journey of which I'm sure she will return, if anything dangerous happens-'" Nick chimed in, repeating the words as if he knew them by heart,_

"'_I'll be sure to send her back home as soon as I can, N.' who the h-e-double-hockey-sticks does this N think he is?" My mother said, flinging her hands up into the air in desperation, sending soap suds around the room._

But I'm right here, mom_ I tried to say _look at me, please…

"_We can't give up hope, if she's out there, someone's bound to find her." My father said, deep dark circles bagged under his eyes, and he looked a little worn for wear. My heart broke at the sight of it._

_The sound of the mailman's truck paused at our door and rumbled on, Nick went to get the mail, grabbing a cookie on the way out._

_A pile of newspapers littered the island, on one the heading was "BIGGEST MANHUNT IN TAMPA HISTORY" the other, "ROBIN LOXLEY, AGED 14, GOES MISSING. HAVE YOU SEEN THIS GIRL?"_

_Hurried footsteps ran up to the door, and Nick ran into the kitchen, looking the happiest I've seen him yet. "We've got a letter!"_

_Everyone crowded around, and Nick opened it up gently, beginning to read._

_I'd written, using some spare paper, a letter to my family that first night with Steve…it was impossible…_

"'_Dear mom, dad, and Nick, I'm not sure you'll even get this, or if you will, what state I'll be in. I'm already in a small shelter of sorts and I'm on my way home as you read. Please don't worry too much, I'll be home soon!'" my mother said, before grapping a tissue and blowing her nose, tears trickling down her face._

"'_If you're going to look for me, I'm just going to say I'm very, very far away. You wouldn't believe me if I did say where I am, so I'm just going to say that I miss you and not waste any more paper, all my love, Robin.'"_

_Before I could watch any more, my vision blurred and I could see them fading. _No, please, mom! Help me! Mom!

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat, I stood up, my legs a little wobbly, and brushing back my hair I turned to look at my reflection in the water.

I looked scared and a little dirty, but mostly unchanged. My emo-style hair was still relatively brushed; the light brown color turning gold at the tips was a little lighter, but not much. My silvery blue-green eyes were wide with fear, and my shirt – a simple pastel blue one – was mildly splattered with mud and a bit of blood, but remained on the whole clean. I wiped my hands on my jeans and continued to stare at my reflection as if Nick, or mom, or dad, would rise out of the water smiling at me.

A tear fell from my face and rippled the surface of the water, making my reflection distort and eventually, as I stood up, vanish from view. I looked at the sleeping, now free, diamond division and my companions; Steve was mumbling next to someone who looked a lot like a sister, Nala and Henry were sitting up, heads slumping. The Wither king had his eyes closed as he lay on the stone floor near my bedroll, but I'm sure he was just pretending. The rest of the freed slaves were scattered in clumps here or there, with no real pathway to the ravine beyond.

Pressing my lips together, I slid on my converse and tool belt, pulling on my backpack, and did a sort of foot dance around the sleeping bodies, trying to get back to the ravine.

I had to go back. The more people I brought with me the slower I went. I will not let my family suffer because of this world and its troubles.

Tip-toeing, I crept back – with agonizing slowness – to the ravine. Once I was sure no one could hear me, I ran in an all-out sprint, clutching my backpack to keep it from making additional noise. There was the entrance, getting closer and closer and closer and-

"OOF!" I tumbled to the floor, someone tripped me. Whoever that was I'm going to wring his or her little-

"_Going somewhere?_" The Wither king asked, crossing his arms and frowning.

"This matter does not concern you, head back." I said, standing up and glaring into his eyes.

"_A number of things must come to pass first; we are not yet even halfway through this ordeal, Robin of Loxley. You cannot run out on us yet._" He said, barring my way to the ravine.

"Look, I don't care who you are or what you have seen. I'm not this 'Earthen queen,' I'm not a hero, and I will not let my family suffer from my absence because of some stupid prophecy, let me pass."

"_You shall not pass, Robin of Loxley, until you have seen the truth; have you forgotten the consequences if you stray from your path? Do you wish for your world to suffer because of your ignorance?_"

"Oh, so I suppose you ran the whole way here to tell me I'm _ignorant_?" I spat,

"_No, I must rally my people. Maybe talk some sense into the Dragon, although I doubt it will be successful. I have Seen so much… but the matter of the most importance of right now is that you stay here, train with Henry and Nala, and get the freed people of the diamond division to a safe place._"

"I don't want to sit around while you go and be the hero. Why can't I come?" I said, doing what would be called by most as a pout.

"_Do you really wish to know? Very well, hold my hand._" He said, outstretching his large clawed one.

With a look of suspicion, I took it.

And the world around us seemed to vanish before my eyes, being replaced by a murky image of what I assumed was a small town, something bright and orange-y was slamming into the buildings, and shiny figures ran out into battle. Everything was silent, like a movie with the mute button being pressed. I saw something black swoop in the midst of the battle, and a lot of red splattering the ground.

"_Normally when I See something, it is crystal clear and retold through rhyme and reason. This much is clear, though: if you are not present, a small town will crumble and vanish. The Dragon is unforgiving of his enemies, yet he seems to fear you… for the time being._" The Wither king's voice whispered into my ear, and he let go of my hand and the crushing sides of the cave resumed into focus. I let out a sigh, before shouldering my pack.

"Fine, I'll be a good little girl and stay with the people. I wish you luck."

"_And I, you._"

* * *

"Why is it that I can't go anywhere for five minutes and not have the whole world be concerned for my safety? Sheesh!" I said placing my hands on my hips and glaring at Henry and Steve, who, once I became within five hundred meters, began bombarding me with questions.

Henry grumbled something about prophecies, Steve looked the other way awkwardly; Nala was busy talking to his sister.

"If one didn't know any better, I'd say you're jealous, and how stupid would _that_ be."

Steve fake-coughed a "right" and Henry was still boring holes my face… metaphorically.

I rolled my eyes, said something that may or may not have sounded a lot like "men, ugh," and headed over to the bridge-in-progress.

* * *

I sat resting against the cool stone wall on the opposite side of the underground lake, thankful that it was all over… mostly. Now we just had to find a safe place for the free people of the diamond division and, oh yeah, kill the Enderdragon. Home just keeps getting farther and farther away…

I grunted a little as a sudden amount of weight sat on my lap; I opened my eyes to see a small boy – maybe five or six years old – sitting there.

"What's it like up top? Uncle Steve says that it's very bright. Is the sun brighter than torches? Will the mean people find us again?" he said all in one breath, and I smiled a little.

"Hang on a minute, kid. I'm just one person." I said, sitting up a little straighter

"But you're the _queen_. Shouldn't you have all the answers?" he said, pouting.

"I don't know about being queen, kid, but I only know of one person who has all the answers, and I'm not sure he can hear us here. But onto your first question, the top of the Overworld is very, very pretty. It has lots of lakes like the one we just crossed, and some of them are big enough that we call them seas and oceans, and some are small enough that we call them ponds and puddles, there are lots of very tall brownish things with green leaves called trees, and they all look different and have different colors. A bunch of animals frolic around at day, and the mean people wander around at night. Answer your question?"

"Mostly." He replied, eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"Okay, question two. The sun is much, much brighter than torches. It's so bright that at day you don't even need to place one down outside; and it's very warm. You can get hurt from looking directly at it for too long though, so I wouldn't recommend it."

"Wow, it sounds pretty. Do you think the mean people will catch us there?" He repeated his last question, and I patted his shoulder.

"I don't know, kid. I don't know."

* * *

**A/N: Well, there's chapter 8 for ya. Much, much longer than I expected, today's chapter question is, who is your favorite character and why? My personal favorite is the Wither king, dunno why though :P**

**Can't wait to see your OCs!**

**My name is SkyLadyAnnemarie, I'm almost done with the first part of **_**Side**__**Effects may Include**_**, and I bid you adieu.**


	9. In which I get attacked by creepy dudes

**A/N: and we're back on CHAPTER 9! Sweet mother of all that is diamond, I never imagined I'd get this far in a story :D If you're here for the OC contest, the OC submission thing is on chapter 8; and if you don't have an account, I do have guest reviews enabled, which means you have no excuse to not review or add an OC now :P**

**Speaking of reviews, here's the reply to the one I got last chapter:**

**ChaoticLapras: Thank you muchly for the review! Yeah, to be honest I'm surprised I don't have at least a handful of other reviews as well :L first-fanfiction-world-problems I guess, but still! THANK YOU x10,000! It makes my day that so many people actually **_**don't**_** think this story is a pile of bilge that needs to be tossed overboard :D**

**Now then, onto the chapter!**

* * *

"THEY _WHAT_?" The Enderdragon thundered, roaring at the small band of mobs that survived the Battle of the Diamond Division. The group – a couple of creepers, an Enderman, and a skeleton – shook in their hypothetical boots as one creeper – a deep gash across his face and one along his belly – stepped forward, "We fought bravely, but the Earthen Queen…ssshe isss not to be underessstimated. Arrowsss pelted usss like rain, your majesssty. Ender-Arrowsss."

The Enderdragon let out a roar like thunder, and, in one swoosh, sliced the creeper cleanly in half, his claws becoming stained with creeper-blood.

"I DON'T CARE HOW SHE NEARLY MURDERED YOU NITWITS! SEND THE MORGULS OUT AT ONCE! THE END WILL END IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT!"

A young zombie – one of the slaves who had been killed as a small child - began trembling at the thought of the nasty assassins of the Enderdragon. "Yes sir, your majesty."

* * *

It was a very surreal moment – for all of us, really, not just the free people of the diamond division – when, blinking, we stepped into the pale light just barely before the dawn. Steve got all of us up so we wouldn't miss the sunrise, and while we climbed out of the cave entrance, they all began humming merrily.

"There it is! Look!" Steve said, standing – at last – on the plush green grass that coated the top of the Overworld.

In one magnificent burst of light and color, the sun rose; brighter than a thousand torches, as if welcoming the Minecraftians back to the land of their fore-fathers.

"Wow." His sister – Beta 506 – breathed, the sunlight making her skin look even paler, not that anyone cared...or noticed.

I grinned, twirling around in the bright morning light, "Ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you all back to the Overworld."

I don't think the Overworld had heard such a loud cheer in a long, long time. But suddenly, it was pierced by a loud shriek; an inhuman, bone-chilling shriek. Everything was suddenly still; even the sun seemed to freeze in the sky. Someone – or something – began to speak, and although he or she spoke in a different language, the meaning was clear: "Kill the girl and all others who get in the way."

And then a group of hooded figures slunk out of the shadows, circling us as the air grew thick with fear and tension.

"ROBIN, RUN!" Henry said, swinging his sword at one of the figures closing in. They attacked, drawing swords made out of what looked like Endstone. I pulled out my bow, but Nala shook her head.

"We will hold them off, Morguls are not to be trifled with." She said sounding as calm as someone commenting on the weather.

"Nether no, I don't want blood spilled in my name, Nala. I will lead them off, get the others to safety." I replied, as calm as I could get my voice when my heart was thundering louder than any drum in mortal terror.

She frowned, but said nothing more than "Very well, as you wish." And disappeared into the crowd.

"HEY, UGLY! AREN'T YOU LOOKING FOR ME?" I shouted, waving my arms at the nearest hooded figure. He and the others began heading towards me, their strange language saying only one thing as they drew nearer:

Say your prayers, Robin of Loxley.

* * *

"_What is the meaning of this? Sending Morguls instead of yourself like a coward?_" The Wither king said, in the presence of his people the Enderman's body looked more like a cross between a wither skeleton and an actual person; light grey hair grew in an untidy mop on top of his head, a gray shirt and pants covered most of his body and his skin was more human-looking, but that was the only visual difference.

"You only fear for the safety of Herobrine's child; your heart has grown soft, Aragath." The Enderdragon said, watching the battle unfold via a small scrying basin.

The Wither king's eyes narrowed in resentment. "_I was known as Aragath long ago, but that name is no longer mine, Dracnier. Even so, perhaps your heart has grown so hard mine must soften up a little to compensate in the long absence since we have last seen each other, do you remember?_"

"How can I forget the day you prophesied my rise and fall? I was very small then, and took most everything literally. Look now, Wither king, and see how my supposed End shall die."

The Wither king peered into the scrying basin with apprehension; Robin stood fearlessly surrounded by Morguls, unaware that there was only way this could go. In the corner of the pool he saw Nala, Steve, and Henry leading the diamond division away.

_She's getting the others to safety, clever child._

* * *

One of the hooded figures drew a dagger, its blade dripping with something black. I closed my eyes.

Maybe death was the answer all along…I could be seeing Nick soon…

I could feel him wiping most of the black goop off the blade, draw it back and…

With another inhuman screech, he threw the blade but…something was wrong…

I opened my eyes to see an arrow embedded in his arm, throwing off his aim.

That was when the dagger impaled my right shoulder

The pain was intense; the other dark figures vanished; Henry and the others began sprinting back.

I fell to the ground, looking up at a bright figure, it was impossible to discern whether it was a man or a woman.

Henry yanked the dagger out, which only caused more pain. My eyes rolled up and the person of light vanished from view.

"_My name is Edward, we are here to help._" A voice whispered into my head, but I could barely hear. Everything was fading…

* * *

Henry looked up at the man who had saved Robin from a quick death, he also knelt by Robin, whispering something in Aetherish. Henry recognized it as a lullaby. Robin's spasm-like jerks slowed, and she closed her eyes.

"Era-tie necra scerath?"* he asked,

"Ish kaleren barithen, unio Robin taclyth neara uith."** the mysterious man replied, "that was a wither-blade; nasty thing, we must get her to the borders of our town, or she will become like the Morguls; neither living nor dead, everlasting slave to the dragon."

The stranger gently lifted Robin and placed her on a nearby Moa. "I will ride ahead, I'm faster."

"Queith-to, brother." Henry said, raising his left hand, only two fingers raised.

"Queith-to."*** he replied, raising his left hand in the same gesture.

* * *

Throughout all of this, the Wither king found it harder and harder to keep from smirking.

The Enderdragon was in a rage again, storming around the palace and swearing loudly. And with good reason; he could not invade Aetherian ground. There was some sort of protection on it; that much he was aware of.

"_I suppose you're going to keep planning the Earthen Queen's demise then, in which case I shall be off._" The Wither king said, and in a flurry of grey vanished.

The Enderdragon didn't know he was gone until the silence muffled his ears.

* * *

***Will she be alright?**

****I don't know, but Robin possesses Great Spirit.**

*****Good luck to you**

**A/N: Today's chapter was inspired by Lord of the Rings! Yeah, I've kinda been dropping random references here and there the past couple of chapters, like the Wither king saying "You shall not pass," last chapter. I had a lot of fun with this one, heaping complications on my character's heads is oddly enjoyable for some reason :P**

**Look at you, Robin, being all heroic. My little girl's all grown up :3**

**Robin: Shut up, you'd do the same.**

**Henry: OR WOULD SHE? Well, I'm just glad I got some more facetime, it feels like you've been ignoring me for some reason. :L**

**Steve: Psh, if she's ignoring anyone, it's me. I just hope she doesn't end up killing me off.**

**Nala: For Herobrine's sake, Steve, don't give the girl ideas.**

**Me: *evil laughter* … but seriously, I love you guys too darned much to kill anyone off. Here's hoping someone sends in an OC now instead of being lazy :P**

**Robin: …Because getting stabbed totally screams "Love SkyLadyAnnemarie, kiss kiss!" Nice try, bro.**

**Me: Gotta love sarcastic humor :D**


	10. In which there is a slight plot twist

**A/N: CHAPTER TEEEEEEEENNNNNNN! We be in the double-digits now suckers! :D and, as Pit would say, "Now things are REALLY heating up!" Mwahahaha…just saying :P**

**OC contest is on chapter 8! I have yet to receive any though…at this point it's not so much a contest anymore :P**

**Reply to the review:**

**ChaoticLapras: Thank you again for those kind words! Yeah, the Enderdragon is kinda awesome, in his own, "I'm a big scary thing! RAAAAWWRR!" way :P and comparing me to such legends as HPE and Flu? Just…just… *glomp* :D. My writing isn't that good, I don't think. Oh yeah, I didn't describe the Morguls so you could be left contemplating how scary they look. :3 I made the Wither King a good guy because I CAN. He makes a very interesting character, if I may say so myself :P**

**ONTO THE CHAPTER, READERS OR LACK THEREOF!**

* * *

I was lying in a forest like back home, I could just tell. It was a feeling, like how the sun was hanging in the exact middle of the sky; the trees grew so thickly that everything below was lost in a sea of pale green light. I could feel my right shoulder throbbing in dull, deep pain; like migraine for shoulders… it wasn't all that pleasant.

I not so much heard but felt the sounds of footsteps on the crunchy, just-fallen leaves. Last I knew it was summer; was I gone that long?

The footsteps stopped and someone turned around, back facing me, and shouted "Uh, hey, Rick; you might want to come over here. I think she's alive."

* * *

I could feel…singing…in a weird language. It sounded familiar, somehow. I was lying on a comfortable mattress, a fluffy pillow shielding my head. Henry was staring at me, but he looked…_blue._ Or at least, he felt as if he was glowing a soft, sky blue. Steve was on the other side of the bed, looking – or was it feeling? I couldn't tell the difference now – like he was glowing a deep, grassy green.

"Please wake up, Robin." He said.

* * *

Now I was in the back of an ambulance; I could tell because nearby were a couple of emergency doctors, the boundaries of the van, and the swiftly-speeding world whirring past us.

"The ID shows up as Robin Loxley, isn't she the kid who went missing a couple months ago?"

"Seems like it. There seems to be some sort of shoulder wound, like she was stabbed. That should explain her stroke, if the blade was poisoned. It seems like the poison isn't doing any more harm. Hey, look at this;" He handed a tablet to the other medic "it looks like the poison is…fusing with her DNA. This is bad. I've never seen anything like this."

"Let's focus on getting to the hospital and contacting her family, poison or no poison; at least her vitals are stabilizing."

* * *

"This is the second time we've been _helpless_ to do _anything_. It's Dragon Sleep all over again." Henry stormed around the room, the blue-ness pulsing with fury.

"Something is very strange…typically, it doesn't take long for the poison to reach her heart. Instead, it's spreading to the rest of her body; whatever it's doing, it is keeping her alive...for now." said a rough, familiar voice.

"Can't you help us uncle?" Nala asked, a red glow surrounding her. Notch shook his head, sighing.

* * *

After that, it was just fragmented voices. "Comatose state" – "Robin…" – the sound of my mother crying – "For Nether's sake, Robin, wake up." – The beeping of the heart monitor…and then, I knew.

At least I had a backup plan now.

* * *

Sunlight – Minecraftian sunlight – was touching my face gently, like a mother's hand waking her children up.

I opened my eyes.

"_Well, it's about_ time you got up." said the Wither king, his voice sounding a lot less gravelly and a lot more…human.

"What the _crap is going _on?" I said, coughing slightly.

He stared at me with a piercing gaze. "_You have _been listening well enough; _you tell me._"

"The _black stuff on the Morgul's blade_… it had something to do _with your people_, right?"

He nodded gravely, "The _blade of a_ Morgul is infused with Wither blood, which is _highly toxic to any_ living thing besides us withers. It is a terrible price to make those blades, Robin. Many of our people have died when one blade is being made."

"Us withers? Our…people?" I replied timidly.

He nodded yet again, expressionless. "Somehow, your human DNA has fused with the wither blood after the main effects of the poison were over, the effects has ripped your soul in half, the other back on earth. You have heard something like this before." It was a statement, not a question.

"So…I'm a hybrid. A mutant."

"That is one blunt way to put it, yes. Welcome to the Wither kingdom, Madam Robin." He patted my hand, and a brief, slightly-muddled image of what looked like a silver circle flashed in front of my eyes.

"Psh, Madam Robin my foot. I'm not even 15 yet."

He just smiled softly, shaking his head and leaving the room.

"Robin? Thank everything you're alive!" Steve said, jumping onto the XXL king sized bed and rugby-tackling me in what I assumed was supposed to be a hug.

"Oof…can't…breathe…" I coughed, before patting his back. "Good to…see you too, buddy. What'd I miss?"

"Steve has hardly left your side since you arrived here. Then again, I could very easily say the same for all of your companions." Said a very royal-sounding woman; looking up from Steve's rugby-tackle-hug (seriously, the guy should play American football) I saw that her voice matched what she looked like; a very tall, very beautiful woman dressed in white with hair the golden-yellow of ripe wheat. My mom said my hair looked exactly that color when I was very little, now it's just tips of my hair that stay that color.

"Hello, Lady Gabriella. Look who's up?" Steve said, releasing me from his superhuman grasp; that was when I noticed something,

"You got a tan!" I exclaimed, although 'colored up a bit' would have been a better explanation; his skin had a rosy tinge to it now, and I could see freckles already beginning to coat his arms and cheeks. The sun had brightened his hair as well, revealing its auburn color; a sort of red-brown. He looked several years younger, it was adorable.

"Robin!" Henry said, taking his turn to get on the bed and rugby-tackle-hug me. What was it with Minecraftians and their abnormally strong hugs?

"For heaven's sakes, Henry, it's not like I survived cancer or anything." I said, prying myself out of his arms, he looked like he was going to ask what cancer was, but before the words were out of his mouth I replied, "It's a very deadly sickness which affects one or more vital body parts. Not a whole lot of people survive it, I'd assume."

"Oh."

"You're getting increasingly predictable, _angel boy_."

"Maybe it is your heightened thought-breaking abilities, _your majesty_." He said, bright blue hair sticking straight up.

"Oh, shut it." I tossed a pillow at him, and this Lady Gabriella clapped her hands once,

"I think that's plenty enough excitement for Robin. Run along, boys."

"Oh, I don't mind Miss. Gabriella; if I've survived their hugs I can survive their company." I said, looking up.

She gave me a look that said I-need-to-talk-to-you-in-private-like-right-now, and I nodded in realization. "Yeah, maybe you should go…I'll be out there as soon as possible, ok?"

Henry noticed the look Gabriella was giving me and trudged outside, Steve did the same moments later.

"They're good kids, you know," I said passively, propping up a pillow and sitting up.

"Your path is a dangerous one, descending into darkness; yet you still have heart, why?" she asked, sitting in a chair and staring at me.

"Sitting around moping about the future isn't going to change it, and I'm not home yet. That's why," I replied with a shrug, "I know I'll never be the same, and maybe that's a good thing. It's like, heroes don't lapse into despair on their quests; they take heart and have hope. What would the world be like with moody heroes?"

"You have gained in wisdom. Perhaps you are the Earthen Queen after all."

"Look it, Lady, I'm not queen of anything. Okay, I've accepted that I'm a hero; that's simple enough. I'm not ruling spit."

"Stubbornness will not lessen the truth and how soon it shall be coming! You must accept who you are if you are to defeat the Dragon. Will you fall prey to his weaknesses as well? Tell me why you are doing this, truly."

I glared out the window, "Because I want to help," I whispered.

"What was that?"

"I'm not denying that I'm not homesick, okay? Cars and airplanes, each day lasting 24-hours, that's where I belong, all right, that's _home_. I'm doing this because…because people like Steve, they don't have one. It was taken from them, and I'm going to help them get it back. And it doesn't matter if I die or not, because I'll go home either way, all right?"

She nodded in understanding, "You do not wish to rule because you will become attached to this place; that will only make it harder to leave than it already is. Indeed, I understand."

"It's about freaking time, if I may say so." I huffed, crossing my arms and sinking back into bed.

She merely nodded and headed out of the room, "You may," she said over her shoulder.

* * *

"Come on, you look great." Nala said, coaxing me from outside the changing room.

"I look stupid. Fancy has never been my style." I said, looking glumly at the ball gown.

"Fine, you can go naked. I'm sure the boys will _love _that."

I'm pretty sure I was unnaturally fast as I ran out from the confines of the screen, "OH HEEEEEEECK NO!"

Nala smirked, "See, you look prettier than Lady Gabriella. Pastel green is _so_ your color."

I stared at my reflection in the waterfall-mirror; the ball gown was simple, loosely hugging my top and billowing out past my waist; Emeralds shone like sequins, woven into the skirt. The sleeves were long and open, making me look like some sort of mage; I slid on some white elbow-length gloves, fingering my lapis lazuli necklace, "I dunno, Nala…"

She picked up a Nether quartz tiara, lined with gold and other gems, and placed it on my head. "There. You look like…well, a queen."

My complexion was slightly more pale-gray and the gray in my eyes more prominent; like storm clouds over a churning sea, but other than that I looked the same. I frowned, turning this way and that in the mirror-fall, before nodding in approval, "At least you look good in case they think I look as stupid as I feel," I said, and it was true; Nala had a deep red cocktail dress, with a tiara made of more Nether-y materials and obsidian, and stunning black high-heels. I was a little tall for my age, so I stuck with ballet flats that just seemed to fit in with the rest of the outfit. We saw eye-to-glowing-orb-thing, and she turned crimson in the face.

"Oh, shut up."

I just grinned, "Well, now that we're done being girly, can we make like a fetus and head out?"

"Sure… whatever that means." Nala said, taking the lead since she knew where we were going in the first place.

Left, left, right, left, center…this place was one big maze; it would take a miracle to find my way back.

"So…why are we having a banquet again?" I asked, as we took yet another turn.

"To celebrate the nearing end to the reign of the Enderdragon, and the engagement of two Aetherians - Henry's people - named Clara and Edward."

"Wasn't Edward there when the Morguls attacked?" I replied, and she nodded.

"Here we are, come on." Nala said, pushing open the door.

Before I tell you the details, imagine the biggest room you know.

Now imagine that size times about, let's say, 10. Fill it with a handful of really long tables, lots of people – and mobs, - and even more chairs. With chandeliers made out of Redstone lamps and exquisite patterns on the floor.

You now have a general idea of the size of the banquet hall, and what it looked like.

"Mother of all that is…wow…" I said, looking at everything with wide eyes; Nala vanished into the crowd.

"We Aetherians are known for their exquisite parties, no?" Henry said, melting out of the crowd next to me.

"And how; I can't wait to see how overboard things go when _you_ get married, if anyone's stupid enough to do so." I said, punching his shoulder playfully.

"You're just jealous of my awesome hair." He said; today's 'do looked a bit less wild and a bit more…well, to be honest, Elvis-looking. It seemed to fit with the suit-and-tie he had on, though.

"Nah, I think you're jealous that I'm the one that's going to be kicking some Enderdragon butt." I replied, sticking my tongue out playfully. He just rolled his eyes,

"You, _milady_, are more stubborn than an untrained Moa."

"And you're about as good-looking as rabbit poo… But we're bros anyway." I said, resting my arm on his shoulder.

"I'm not even going to ask what that is," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Than what are you going to ask?"

He cleared his throat, brushed off my arm, and outstretched his hand, "Madam Robin, may we dance?"

I took it, "I suppose we shall, Lord Henry." He led me out onto the dance floor – which was just a big empty area on one side of the room – and placed his hand on my waist.

Confession time: Besides pretending the story of Cinderella with my brother Nick, I've never done any sort of formal dance in my life, ever. Sure, I practiced Ballet on the weekends… but that was about it. I only paid attention in jujitsu, and that's because I didn't want to get pwned by my classmates. I could toss the school bully (and pretty much anyone else who stood in my way) around like a hacky sack… But waltzing? Like, in a dress and everything? Yikes.

I assumed I was doing okay in the dancing department; at least I wasn't stepping on his toes like some sort of klutzy idiot. Oh, maybe that's because I'm staring at our feet. I looked up.

"Sorry…I'm kind of new to the whole…dancing thing." I said, mostly to break the thickening atmosphere of awkward that was settling around us like a woolen blanket. He was dancing like a pro; maybe it's just me who's feeling awkward.

"Really? I couldn't tell. You're a natural." He said, twirling me around.

"Hey, at least I'm not stepping on anyone. That's good enough for me," I replied honestly, taking everything in stride, "but try and lift or dip me and I'll throw you across the room."

"Fair enough." He replied, and we lapsed into a silence that was mildly more comfortable than the last, the songs seeming to fill in the gaps that weren't filled in by conversation.

Someone tapped Henry's shoulder, "May I?" he asked.

Henry nodded, waved goodbye, and seemed to vanish behind another pair of dancers. The Wither king took my hand and carried on the dance like we'd been doing this all night.

"You look stunning, Robin of Loxley." He said, twirling me around.

"Yeah, I guess so…and please, call me Robin." I said, biting my lip to keep from blushing. It failed.

Just another day, dancing with your half-king. Totally not awkward at all.

"You seem distracted. Is something wrong?" He asked, trying to rip apart the awkward veil that settled between us.

"I just…I dunno, I'm torn I guess; between home and… here. Maybe not just literally." I said, staring at our dancing feet again.

"Earth must be someplace really special, but homesickness is understandable." He replied, I could feel his gaze on my head.

"It's not so much the place, it's the people. I miss my family, and all my friends. I feel like…like I'm never going to see them again, and it scares me."

He went silent, and before he could say anything more the official banquet started.

* * *

**A/N: Yeesh, I think this chapter's even longer than…what was it, chapter 3? I dunno. Another 7 pages according to Microsoft word. I'm happy :D**

**I actually had my first taste of Writer's block this chapter. :O I've decided to name him Fred. Say hello, Fred!**

**Fred: YOU ALL SUCK AND HAVE NO TALENT AND JUST GO DIE IN A HOLE NAKED AND DRUNK DFHSDFHALSGSLHFILHSFDHLK**

**Me: Yup, that's Fred! :D If you enjoyed the chapter, can you pretty please take some extra 30 seconds and tell me what you think of the story? I know you exist, people-who-like-the-story-but-don't-review! Submit an OC for all I care! **

**No, seriously, submit an OC. I need something to work with here people :L**

**My name is SkyLadyAnnemarie, Fred is a dirtbag x10, and I bid you adieu.**


	11. Wibbly-Wobbly Timey-Wimey Stuff

**A/N: Le chapter 11! We are cruising through this story, bros! CRUISING! I even have an idea for book 2. (Yes, there'll be a sequel. Ain't you pumped?) I'm not going to spoil anything but… the W.I.P. title is "A Realm Without Light" and it may or may not involve Tekkit. Just saying. I've even written the first chapter of a Hunger Games/Minecraft parody thing; one that's actually legit, I mean. Not sure I'm going to post it though.**

**Psh, this chapter title _so_ isn't a Doctor Who reference, you must be going crazy :**

**WE GOT OUR FIRST OC LAST CHAPTER FRED! (The OC submission thing is on chapter 8) Thank you muchly LittleLizardLover! I hope you don't mind if I make a few adjustments if she makes it in, though ^.^**

**And also thanks to The ****Blue Moon****'s Shadow for reviewing in general :D Fred's such a dirtbag it's hilarious x3**

**Fred: NO, YOU GO DIE IN A HOLE! YOUR FACE/MOM! *Le overused comebacks* *Rant rant rage rage***

**ALSO! In case your OCs doesn't get added into ALWH, I'm planning on putting it in another story of mine, as in, a potential MineZ fanfic or the sequel to ALWH. I've been addicted to MineZ lately. Maybe that's why I've been so slow in my writing ^-^'**

**Fred: IT'S BECAUSE YOU FREAKING SUCK AT EVERYTHING, SKYLADYANNEMARIE. NO REASON YOU ONLY HAVE 8 REVEIWS. I'M SURPRISED YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN FLAMED BECAUSE YOU HAVE NO FREAKING TALENT AND JUST SDFIHSDHFSALKFS…**

**Me: *throws plastic bag over Fred* Shut up, Fred, you're scaring them off!**

**Fred (slightly muffled): LET ME AT THEM! I'LL TEAR EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU APART WITH–**

**Me: *stuffs plastic in Fred's mouth* that's enough of that, Fred, now shoo. I'm writing here.**

* * *

The banquet began with an older-looking fellow standing up and giving a standard, grade-A celebration speech; most of it included the fact that they hadn't had 'a real reason to celebrate' for several hundred years, bla bla bla, Earthen Queen – I refrained on rolling my eyes at the term and sat there looking mildly flattered and a little embarrassed for that portion – and, of course, a brief reader's-digest-version of Edward and Clara's relationship up to now; Edward looked, to be perfectly honest, like Elrond from Lord of the Rings, except younger and his ears weren't all that pointy. Clara, I guessed, was one of Henry's many relatives; her hair had a familiar blue tinge to her dirty blonde hair and the same piercing green eyes. The speech was over, a short prayer was spoken (I did my own sort of prayer; but I wasn't all that religious to begin with, so I probably failed at it) and the banquet began.

Butlers and waiters placed exquisite trays of food on the table; since up until now I was living off of grubby apples and dry bread (and Nala's pumpkin pie, which seemed like a million years ago) I made sure to have a little bit of everything, knowing I had to store up fat for the long journey ahead. I didn't stuff myself like some sort of half-starved hobo, but I did eat a lot - politely - and tried not to go back for seconds. The courses dragged slowly past, and the main thing that was on my mind was something along the lines of, _holy crap, how do they manage to eat so much?_

Not that I was complaining, it just seemed like an unnatural amount.

And this is coming from someone with a huge family.

Just the thought of my family made me lose my appetite and turn my heart into a depressed lump settling into my stomach. I frowned into my mushroom stew (which tasted, to me, more like my mom's homemade, stick-to-your-ribs-in-a-good-way baked potato soup with bacon bits and just…I could go on) with the scents and sounds of people eating good food and having a better time nestled onto my nose and ears.

Heavens above, I missed my family. I began trying to count how long it had been as I began eating again.

Let's see, I fell asleep and arrived in Minecraftia on August 20, spent about three days with Steve, Henry, and Nala, making it August 23, spent another four days in dragon sleep, making it the 27th, planned for the Battle of the Diamond Division until September 7, which I could tell because it was Nick's birthday, spent another couple of days with the Diamond Division in the mines until the eleventh, came out of the mines on the twelfth, was in a comatose state for about five days (this I could just…feel, like how, sitting across a couple of tables, Henry was going into "detail" about the battle, even though it was physically impossible to hear him from so far away) making it the 17th, and now here we are, September 18.

It seemed that the time on Earth was different somehow, so, I tried to feel for the date there.

November 20, the feeling seemed to say. It's the twentieth of November. One day before my 15th birthday.

My mother must be having a serious mental breakdown.

Somehow, it felt better knowing. It made me realize – not without guilt – that I had, in my own way, made a family here as well.

Sooner than I expected, the meal portion of the banquet was over, and I just wanted to get the group together and decide what we were going to do next and when we were going to do it. Planning wasn't one of my huge talents, but I had a knack for piecing everything together and make it all related somehow. But first, I needed sleep. I could see the moon already beginning to sink from its perch from the highest point in the sky, so I (being slightly sleepy) weaved through the crowd, and out of the banquet hall.

Now for the hard part. How does a half-asleep, still-recovering-from-getting-stabbed human being get back to her room through a labyrinth of rooms and corridors?

She walks.

Somehow, I knew I was at least heading in the right direction, and, what seemed like miles away, I could feel the banquet ending. I yawned.

Finally, when the sounds of hundreds of pairs of feet slapping the stone floor were getting closer and closer, I stumbled into a room I knew was mine, snuggled underneath the woolen covers, and fell asleep.

* * *

"_How much wood would a wood chuck chuck if a wood chuck could chuck wood?" Asked Henry._

"_I dunno, how is a raven like a writing desk?" I replied, and the crescent moon turned into a smiling cat with pointy teeth._

_Than the dream changed._

_The cat turned into a dragon, black as midnight, and belched fire onto a small village, setting everything aflame._

"_Run! I can hold him off!" I said, tossing a sword to Nala._

"_Are you crazy? He'll rip you apart!" Henry shouted, struggling with a chest plate._

"_Henry, is now really the time to argue? I'll be fine. I've been training for this my whole life through, I know that now." I said, helping him with the lightweight chest plate and pushing him to the boundaries._

"_Robin, you know you can't kill him. Not now." He said, taking my hand._

"_I know, but I can buy you all enough time to escape." I replied, giving his hand a squeeze and letting go._

"_Robin, I…"_

"_I know, you too." I said, turning around and facing the beast. "FOR THE PLANET OF EARTH!" I unsheathed my sword, running to greet the claws of death._

* * *

I woke up because something – or someone – sneaked into bed. I blinked once or twice, stared at the moonlight coming in through the window, and turned my attention to the shivering lump of skin and bones, looking very much like the devil himself was standing at the foot of the bed.

"Bad dream?" I whispered, seeing Steve's face pale with fear.

He nodded.

I let out a sigh, and slid further underneath the warm blankets. "Try not to touch me, I'm a light sleeper." I mumbled, but he held onto me for dear life anyway.

"I'm just glad you're alive." He whispered, and I patted his back awkwardly.

"Me too, Steve. Me too."

* * *

**A/N: D'AWWWWW, CUTE BROTHER/SISTER MOMENT! X3 I'm a sucker for family fluff, well, more like all kinds of fluff; but I have a real soft spot for family fluff. Dunno why, though. It's cute :3  
**

**Shortish chapter this time around, weird.**

**Any parting words, Fred?**

**Fred: DIE DIE DEATH MURDER DADSAHKADS ASKHDASKDHAKSDH**

**My name is SkyLadyAnnemarie, Thatdreamtotallywasn'taforeshadowinglolwut, and I bid you adieu.**


	12. In Which I get a free Ride

**A/N: CHAPTER TWEEEEELLLLVVVEEEEE! Sorry for the long pause; Fred the Writer's Block had gotten his revenge and I was blocked for a while; and Perry the Procrastinator decided to come along and they had a party in my brain, distracting me from the story. :L**

**Perry: We'll clean up…tomorrow.**

**Me: Sure you will, Perry, sure you will.**

**Reply to the reviews:**

**Yellow Idea Hunter: Welcome back! xD I was wondering where you went :P either way, thanks for the OC! Maybe Emma will make the cut :D**

**Teddster: Congratulations on giving me my first critique! *blows kazoo triumphantly and puts party hat on your head* Thanks for that, by the way; I **_**knew**_** I did something wrong... I just **_**knew**_** it. Darren gets props for being the first OC to not come from Earth; here's hoping he makes the cut as well :D**

**Aaaand my reviews are, finally, exceeding to the number of chapters I have. PAR-TAY!**

**I really need to get around to drawing the main characters of ALWH and getting a DeviantArt account…all in due time, I suppose :P**

**Okay, so since we've got at least 3 OCs, I can get around to the FUN part of the contest. I'll have write a chapter – probably chapter 14 – that includes a little scene-thing with each OC; and YOU GUYS (my lovely reviewers) will decide who gets in. No voting for your own OC, that's not fair. :P The OC with the most votes pretty much saying "YES, CHUCK [name here] IN!" Gets in the story officially; but all the other OCs will have a 9/10 chance of getting in either my MineZ fanfic or the sequel of ALWH; A Realm Without Light. So uh…yeah. If we're at an impasse for the votes, I'll put all of the names in a hat and pick one that way. Best of luck to the OCs, and for those of you who haven't added an OC; you can still add one until chapter 14, when the OC-voting begins; the submission slip is on chapter 8. :D I'll probably list all the OC's I've come by until then, starting now:**

**The OC competitors are, in order they were submitted, as follows:**

**Christine Reyland Howke – LittleLizardLover**

**Emma Lynn Joans-Kenricks – Yellow Idea Hunter**

**Darren Lummer - Teddster**

**ALLONS-Y!**

* * *

"Are you absolutely sure?" Henry asked timidly,

"Positive; if we don't leave soon, the barrier separating this town from the Enderdragon will break," the Wither King replied, "so it was written, so have I seen."

"It's because of me, isn't it; I'm endangering all of you." I said, pushing my fingers through my hair.

"Robin, for Nether's sakes, you're not some vicious, world-consuming monster. You're a hero, and the rightful heir to the throne. Start acting like one." Nala snapped, white orbs glowing with fury.

"I…you…what's the proof? My family has all been Earth people; right up to Adam and Eve," I snapped back, momentarily speechless.

Nala let out a frustrated sigh, and placed a very large, and very dusty old book onto the table we sat, discussing our plans.

"This," she proclaimed proudly, carefully pulling up the cover and peeling back pages "is the record of all Minecraftians, living or dead, right back to Steve and Evelyn, the first Minecraftians to touch the earth and breathe the air."

"I have something like that on Earth…weird." I said, anger boiling down into confusion and curiosity.

There was a slightly awkward pause as Nala continued to peel back pages and everyone else was wondering what was so important about a dusty old book, or at least, that's what I was wondering.

"Here, take a look at this," Nala said, satisfied at last with the page she was on and pushing the huge book under my nose,

There was a family tree, starting with one of Steve's sons, Jeremy, and his wife…Gabriella…

"Wait a second…what's Lady Gabriella doing here?" I asked, pointing at her face, which was painted on the page with such detail it was better than most HD pictures I've seen.

"Gabriella was ReBorn somewhere in the First Age, a couple thousand years ago, as an Elf. Elves are immortal, you know." Henry stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I grumbled, looking at their children; in fact, nothing in particular jumped out to me until Jeremy's great-great-grandkids.

There, smiling up at me, was my great-grandfather Gilbert Loxley; everyone called him Grumpy, after the dwarf in Snow White. But this was not just Gilbert's likeness as a young man, oh no; he had a crown on his head and a stern expression that lingered faintly in my memories when I was a child.

The text underneath read "_Prince Gillert Claude Loxley; vanished 'in search of new lands.' Died September 17, 2000; Other time_." Next to him was my great-grandma Elizabeth, and underneath was Grandpa Rick and Grandma Willa, and finally I saw, staring up at me, my dad, with oil stains covering his shirt as they normally did, the only difference was an x-ed out crown on his head.

"_Ex-Prince Robert Ollivander Loxley; gave up royalty at birth, still living. Only descendants are Ex-Prince Nickolas Draco Loxley and Princess Robin Annalisa Loxley, more commonly known as the 'Earthen Queen'_"

I saw a portrait of myself staring sheepishly up at me, the Nether quartz tiara on my head like the portrait was drawn during the banquet.

I said the only three words that came into my mind.

"How the flip." Except, eheh, I didn't exactly use the word 'flip'

"I'm not even going to ask how you know that word." Steve said, shuddering.

"Say hello to your family tree, Robin." Nala said, smirking.

"So, what does that make me; one third Minecraftian?"

"Three is a lucky number, you know. Who knows? Maybe this was all predestined - for you to arrive and take your great-grandfather's place." Henry said, placing his hands on his lap and leaning against the chair. I may or may not have seen him and Nala brofisting under the table.

"As queen," I said, stunned, "of Minecraftia."

"The stakes just got a little higher for you, huh? It's not so much about going home now." Steve observed

"You don't say?" I replied sarcastically, voice a little louder and higher-pitched than I intended.

As if sensing the need to take my mind off things, the Wither King held my fore-arm, and all of a sudden, the moment our skin touched, we were whisked off to another time; another place…

* * *

_The tall grass blew softly in the breeze, and we see a pair sitting underneath a tree._

"_Everything seems so much better now that he's gone." Future-Robin comments, resting more comfortably next to her partner._

"_Yes, and I remember, before the Big Battle began, how we saw ourselves sitting right here; everything was a little murky in quality, remember?" The Wither King replied, looking more human than not; although the edges were a little out of focus._

"_Yeah, I can't remember, do you think we found out how to get Pure Quality then, or was it after the Flight from the Wood?" Robin commented, picking a rose and twisting the stem through her fingers._

"_I think it was after; we don't want to spoil anything if they _are_ watching us, right?" he replied, resting his arm across her shoulders_

"_We should give them a hint, I think. One simple hint," Robin said, tossing the flower to the side, "should it be a riddle or no?"_

"_Madam Robin, I do believe I've had enough riddles for one lifetime. Let's keep it simple, but not enough let our past selves figure it out right, as you would say, off the bat. We do know that we find out eventually, after all."_

"_You're no fun, but I suppose you're right," Robin teased, before looking at us straight in the eyes, "your hint is this, and use it well; there is a reason mild physical contact provokes visions. To strengthen the quality and have more control over what you see, something is needed. Have fun figuring it out, I think you do sometime before the End. Oh, and Robin? Watch your step sometime in the next five minutes. Word of caution. Bye!" She said, standing up and waving as everything slowly faded._

* * *

After many good-byes and farewells, about a third of the diamond division decided to head out into the woods and make a small settlement; once it became fortified with walls and the like, the rest of the people would follow. Most that went was pretty much Steve and the rest of the stronger men and women, but we decided that it was an excuse to leave anyway and tagged along.

I still didn't quite understand the Vision I witnessed.

Well, at least one part rang true. Not five minutes afterwards, I side-stepped wolf poo.

I took a large breath of the open air, shifting my backpack to a more comfortable position and fingering the straps. It was good to be on the road again, to say the least.

"How are you holding up, Princess?" Henry asked, nudging me playfully.

"Fairly well; you?" I replied; even Henry's teasing couldn't get me down. I was on top of the world.

He shrugged and rose a few feet off the ground. "I've been better."

As if to demonstrate his powers to those who didn't know, he did a couple back flips in the air before holding a Peter Pan-like pose and scouting ahead for a good clearing.

"Show off." I called after him, grinning nonetheless.

The only sort of fear or doubt I withheld was that we were too late when we left, that the City was breached, that so many were going to die because we hesitated…

That was when I was lifted off the ground.

Confession Time the Second: I am not real happy around heights. It wasn't so much the oh-gosh-I'm-so-high that got to me, it was more oh-gosh-I-could-be-splattered-if-I-fell that sent my stomach leaping into my throat.

That was why, as the ground got farther and farther away, I made a very unlady-like squeal and tried to be released from Henry's strong grasp.

"For Aether's sakes, Robin, don't make me drop you." Henry said, holding me closer; so close I could feel his steady heartbeat against my own, rapid one.

Once the main shock was over, I shivered in the cold as we flew through a cloud; water droplets beginning to coat me like I just stepped into a cold shower. "Where are we going?" I asked wearily, trying not to look at the ground.

"To a small clearing I've found; I wanted to have your approval before we brought the group here. Flight is much faster than walking, you know."

I translated I-wanted-to-have-your-approval into we-need-to-talk-alone, and just nodded, still scared stiff.

The harsh reality is that flying with someone else is very, very uncomfortable. First, you've got the cold that comes as the atmosphere thins; then you've got the wind turbulence which would, if this wasn't Minecraftia, be tussling my hair beyond recognition, then you've got the clouds which give you a free shower which freezes seconds after, and there's just the discomfort of it all. Holding onto someone for dear life for more than 30 seconds makes your muscles cramp up and just…ugh.

Needless to say, I was very grateful when we, at last, landed. I spent the first 10 seconds on the ground outstretching my tired limbs and recovering. Heavens, how _warm_ everything is!

"So, the other day…what did you see?" Henry said, confident that we were, at last, alone.

I wasn't so sure, "He could be watching us, you know. Try to be more discreet about this, please." I said, sitting up and Feeling for the ever-present signs of the Enderdragon.

"Don't worry, he won't do anything." Henry said, confident.

"And you're confident about this because…" I said, done with my scan. There wasn't anything unusual, but I'm not one to underestimate the Enderdragon.

"Let's see, for one, you managed to break in one of the more guarded of his mines-" Henry began, listing everything off on his fingers

"With help," I cut in, peering in-between the trees.

"you managed to survive his most deadly assassins, the Morguls, and even absorbed their poison-"

"like I know how,"

"and, lastly, you're being guarded by the gods Notch and Herobrine themselves. Plus, you've got the blood of his sworn enemy flowing in your veins; the blood of your family protects you, Robin. The Dragon, like it or not, is afraid of you still, and probably will be until you're alone and vulnerable."

I just huffed and crossed my arms. "Okay, fine, just say what you have to say and be done with it."

"I already have; I want to know exactly what you Saw; how it can help us." Henry said

"Something about a Flight from the Wood, a Big Battle, and the End," I listed off, "and even then, it can be interpreted thousands of ways, for example, our little adventure could be a Flight from the Wood, except, we're still in the wood. Good luck pondering that, and if you come up with anything let me know." I said, standing up and brushing myself off.

"You're holding out on me," Henry noticed,

"So are you; now let's get back before they wonder what happened," I said, and he took my hands.

* * *

**A/N: Well there we have it, chapter 12. I think it's decently sized, I mean, I'm sure there's at least one other chapter that's bigger, but meh. I can't keep outdoing myself, I'd explode xD  
**

**Review to add an OC or tell me what you think of the story so far! Constructive criticism is needed, I do believe. But so far I've only gotten one bit of it, so I guess that means I'm doing good so far. At least I haven't gotten my its and it's mixed up c:**

**My name is SkyLadyAnnemarie, I apologize for the delay, and I bid you adieu.**


	13. Kings, Queens, Daydreams

**A/N: Ohi there; sorry for the delay…I was lazy and went on a vacation back to my home state last weekend. Nonetheless, welcome back!**

**:::LAST CHANCE OC CONTEST SUBSISSION!::: Next chapter you WILL NOT be able to submit an OC, only to vote for one. Since it's the last chapter of submitting OCs, here's the forum again:**

**Name (full, if possible):**

**Age:**

**Family:**

**Friends: **

**Relationship status (and with whom, if possible):**

**Description:**

**Personality:**

**Back-story:**

**There :D and I am going to post chapter 14 on the 10****th**** of April, which is when you're not allowed to submit any more OCs. I even put a post-chapter-notification on my iPod; it's official now. Oh, and I'm getting a DeviantArt!**

**...later :P  
**

**Seriously, though, I've plucked up the courage and I'm going ahead and making the account… later. If anything else, I get to meet other FF authors and show off some of my Minecraft screenshots :D**

**Oh, and speaking of writing: I've decided I'm going to rewrite some of the previous chapters after the OC contest voting is over. Mostly to slip in more Robin-snippiness, change how Steve met Robin in the first place to fit a songfic that I may or may not post in the first place, change some other things, probably slip in a thing or two about the chosen OC; you know, stuff like that. I feel like my writing could be better :L  
**

**Is it sad that I'm already blocked on a fanfiction I haven't even started to write? I'm stuck between the names Artemis, Persephone, and Demeter for the main character. :L Greek mythology will be the name-theme for that fanfic, I suppose :P**

**R2R:**

**Teddster: If I expected my reviewers to review on every chapter, I wouldn't have gotten past chapter 2. Yeah, Typos are fun…not :L**

**The OC competitors are, in order they were submitted, as follows:**

**Christine Reyland Howke – LittleLizardLover**

**Emma Lynn Joans-Kenricks – Yellow Idea Hunter**

**Darren Lummer - Teddster**

**But I ramble; onto the story!**

* * *

Flying this time was slightly more enjoyable, mostly because I had more on my mind than _holycrapimgonnafallholycrapi mgonnafallholycrapimgonnafal l_ and my grip wasn't so panicky iron-clad.

"Okay, next time you want a word alone, let's _not_ do the kidnapping technique." I said, shouting slightly over the wind. Henry grinned,

"But the kidnapping technique is _much _more effective!"

I shivered and tried to not look at the ground. The world was getting dark, but I was still able to see some dark shapes moving…probably just clouds.

The shapes beelined for us. Yeah, I'm betting they're not just clouds.

"Henry, dark shape at 6 o'clock," I said, trying to sound as calm as possible, "beam us down, Scotty!"

He looked behind us, "I don't see anything. Nice try, Robin."

I huffed, "Don't question the half-Wither Earthen Queen. My night vision is much better than yours, remember?"

I could just feel the cogs turning in his head, meanwhile one of the dark shapes – Morguls! My stomach clenched up – drew a black dagger, dripping with Wither blood.

"I have to do everything, don't I?" I said, and before Henry could ask what I was talking about, I lunged forward and kissed him.

For the first few seconds, I was swept away to a strange world that stole the breath from my lungs and caused a very warm feeling to fill my insides, like liquid fire. I had to admit it – Henry was a darn good kisser. A darn good one, I say! The only thing that yanked me back to reality was the Morguls' screech; signaling their withdrawal from the chase. I pulled back.

"For heaven's sakes, if I have to go to such drastic measures to get you to go _down_, it's a miracle you're feet are still touching the ground." I said, blushing nonetheless

Henry was blushing redder than I was, but he did save us from visiting the Nether the hard way.

As if the universe wanted to save us a very large, very awkward pause, we managed to bump into the group before Henry could fully stop.

"Oh, so there you are! Find anything?" Steve asked innocently, and despite the hard knot forming inside my stomach, I laughed.

* * *

_"What does it take to kill this child?" The Enderdragon was in a particularly foul mood. In fact, he was just about to squish some mobs to release stress when a quiet, small voice squeaked_

_"But sir…isn't there another way?"_

_The dragon looked around, about to spit fire at whomever dared speak without his permission, when his eyes focused on a small bat, hanging from the ceiling._

_"What, spy on the child? That was what I expected the Wither King to do, but he was rather…uncooperative."_

_The bat squeaked in frustration and landed on his nose. "She is the true heir to the throne; the throne you want to keep. Think!"_

_He snorted flame, but did think. "My cousin did not have to resort to such…measures when he took the dwarf kingdom. However, it did fail him in the end. I suppose you're right." He lay on the floor with his forepaws resting his chin, looking very cat-like except for his large size and mass of scales, not to mention the wings. "I have not attempted to transform for so long…and what form should I take, anyway?"_

_The bat fluttered down, looking like any other bat except for a flash of purple in its wings. He landed back on the dragon's nose, "Well, a human; what else? Maybe even one from her planet. A handsome one; and be sure to apologize for taking her throne; females _love _that sort of stuff…"_

* * *

"What's so funny?" The Wither king asked the next day, walking next to me.

"Just some funny daydream about the Enderdragon. Oh, it was hilarious…" I said, trying to hold in my laughter, "it's funny, it keeps going, even now, like some movie."

"What happened?" He asked, very serious.

"The Enderdragon was having a hissy fit about not being able to kill me, and some bat came out of nowhere and was going on about some other way. Another way to take the throne as a human or something. The bat's giving him advice on what to wear right now. He looks like some sort of Elvis impersonator." I said, closing my eyes and seeing it all very clearly.

"This isn't good. The dragon hasn't escaped his Realm – The End – ever since he first took over the throne, several hundred years ago," The Wither King replied, shaking his head, "we'll need a double watch tonight; make sure he doesn't have anything tricky up his sleeves…if you agree, of course."

"Hey, you're wiser than I am. Whatever measures need to be taken, take them. But it was just a daydream, after all…" I mumbled the last sentence under my breath and walked just a tad bit faster. We were heading to that small clearing Henry had found the other day, unless a better place decided to show up. One would think that it would be slow-going, but we were marching fairly quickly. I thanked my parents silently for all those days doing 5k training, as it helped me to survive the march that was still pure murder to my legs…and don't even get me started on my poor mushbag feet.

"I think we've got about another day's hard travel before we arrive. Best we rest now; the sun's already going down." Henry said from somewhere up front.

"May I suggest a double watch tonight? Things are stirring in the End, as her majesty has seen." The Wither King said, pale grey orb-eyes glinting in the late afternoon sun.

"Sure. I'll take half of the first watch then; care to join me?" Henry said, unsheathing his Zanite sword and staring deep into the woods. I collapsed gratefully to the ground, next to a small campfire; pulling off my leather boots – Converse was not made for hiking – and pretty much making myself as comfortable as possible.

"We have some spare wool, if you'd like," offered a young woman – she could be my mother's younger sister – with dark brown, almost black, eyes.

"Nah, the grass is soft enough. Back on earth, we have these nasty things called bugs that swarm around you and bite. Yuck. And the tree roots can stick out of the ground, making no place nearly comfortable enough. Still…" I let out a sigh and stared up at the unfamiliar stars and constellations "I miss it all. Going home can't come fast enough."

"But…" Started a young man, not much older than I was, "aren't you going to stay?"

A few weeks ago, I would have said "no" in a heartbeat. But I had a duty to perform…a legacy to participate in. I couldn't just leave...

"I dunno, buddy. I just don't know."

* * *

"This is very uncomfortable. How the humans manage going like this all the time is beyond me." Complained the dragon, pulling up his leather leggings and glancing at himself in the mirror which, in reality, was just polished obsidian. A simple cotton shirt, a little tighter than he'd have liked, covered his torso; his crown, shrunken to fit his new size, was on his head; resting on top of a very messy mop of black hair, the exact color of his scales. His eyes remained purple, like an Enderman's; but with more… depth. A million and one emotions shone through; the more prominent of these were nerves and annoyance. He pulled on some diamond boots – he had to look classy, if anything – and checked his appearance once more, raking his hands – his _human_ hands – through his hair. "Is everything so…fuzzy for them?"

"I think you might need glasses; some humans do." Replied the bat, trying to hide the laughter in its tiny voice, dropping a pair into his hands. The dragon king put them on, and everything came into focus.

Were human males always this scrawny? He supposed some of them were. Long ago, some of his slaves were much thicker, but others…well, they looked like he did, except with different hair and eye colors. Years of being in the semidarkness of the End had paled the dragon's skin, as well. Except, there was something different about the tone; like a bit of his dragonish true form was shining through.

He grinned nervously, pushing up his new glasses. "Now, then; what do you say to your future queen, who you've been trying to kill since she first arrived?"

"Start with 'I'm sorry' and go from there. Be subtle about the whole thing; you'll know when the time is right," the bat replied, perching on his shoulder, "and maybe you shouldn't mention that you're the Enderdragon. Not instantly, anyway."

The dragon did a pose which Robin would have shouted "I'm _fabulous_!" jokingly if she did it, adjusted his crown, pushed up his glasses – a habit he was probably going to develop soon – and walked outside of his throne room for the first time in several hundred years, letting out the breath he was holding.

If anything, he admired the queen's daring; not many could evade him for so long.

"Right. I'm going to try and woo someone whose sole purpose of being here is to kill me. Wish me luck." He said, jumping into the End portal that was the only way to travel between his realm and the Overworld.

* * *

**A/N: Dang, I'm going nuts on the plot twists xD I'm such a romantic, it's not even funny :P**

**Yeah, the Enderdragon's _fabulous _now. Deal with it. :P**

**Review to add an OC before it's too late and to tell me what you think of the story!**

**My name is SkyLadyAnnemarie, TIEM TO GET MAH DEVIANTART ON, YO, and I bid you adieu.**


	14. Planthora of OCs

**A/N: CHAPTER THE FOURTEENTH! Actually, it's not so much a chapter as the OC contest getting started…meh, whatever :P**

**R2R:**

**Teddster: XD YUS. Except for the whole part about the Enderdragon being 601 years old. Just saying. I'm a bit of a "Defeating Destiny" fan too. Which is weird considering I'm writing the whole darned thing :P**

**The Ender Prince: Thanks for the OC! A part of me wished you had an account so I could de-sue-ify him with your help and maybe make some other changes and see what you thought. Oh, well.**

**zeb910: Your reviews made my day :D and I made an Alice in Wonderland reference? Weird. I didn't intend to xD**

**Yellow Ideya Hunter: Well, technically, Robin's still just a princess. People call her the Earthen Queen because she's the first to take on the crown since her great-grandfather. And no fair, you can't vote for your own OC. Besides, you couldn't vote before now. And yes, I did miss you :D *returns hug***

**Here's the run-down on how this is going to work for those of you who don't know:**

**There's a section here for each OC in the order they were entered, first to last. Your job is to vote for who will be put in the story – no voting for your own OC; as I've stated above; it isn't fair. If we're tied for the votes, I put all the names in a hat and pick one that way. All the other OCs have a 9-out-of-10 chance to be placed in either the sequel of ALWH – A Realm Without Light – or my MineZ fanfic; Zombie Apocalypse Survival for N00bs.**

**Be sure to check out my DeviantArt SkyLadyAnnemarie for updates and – eventually – drawings of the characters, pairing drabbles (maybe), and other things. Still getting used to everything, but at least I got the plz account thing figured out xD**

**The competitors are, in the order they were submitted, as follows:**

**Christine Reyland Howke – LittleLizardLover**

**Emma Lynn Joans-Kenricks – Yellow Ideya Hunter**

**Darren Lummer - Teddster**

**Danielle Rockend - spunkyhorse86**

**The Ender Prince/Shadow – anon reviewer. GET AN ACCOUNT LAZY XD**

**Zack/Zackary - zeb910**

**ALLONS-Y!**

* * *

_Christine's POV_

The steady rhythm of my pick chipping away at light-blue diamond ore fills the air, but I remain as alert as possible. My Labrador – I named him Nightstrider, for the way he attacked the mobs – whined at the inactivity, but I hushed him. We would hunt later; for now, I need to work on refilling my diamond supplies, and mining this far down is dangerous; the mineshafts seem to grow more and more common the deeper you go, and I was already near enough to a slave-made tunnel. As much as I wished there was something I could do for all of them, I decided against it; attempting any rash action against the Dragon was pure suicide. Loners like me had survived this long because we didn't bother him; but as far as I knew he was still picking us off, one by one.

Suddenly, Nightstrider growled. I scooped up the meager number of mined diamonds – only three – and turned to him, "What's wrong, buddy?" I whispered.

He continued to growl, hair rising around his neck. I hushed him, but he just gave a low woof and stepped forward, sniffing the air.

I had no choice but to follow him. Unsheathing my newly made diamond sword, I followed my dog back out of the cave, where the distinct sound of people marching reached my ears. I swore under my breath and ducked behind a tree. Hopefully, they'll just pass Nightstrider and me by.

* * *

_Emma's POV_

It was just another ordinary, boring day; full of ordinary, boring people. Letting out a sigh, I fell onto my bed. I still had homework to do…tomorrow. Now to sleep.

_I was in an office that was unlike anything I had ever seen before; pictures of a blocky landscape covered the walls, and the bookshelves were full of books I had never heard of. A man was sitting behind a desk, sipping coffee and tugging on his beard._

"_Oh, good. You're here already." He said, looking up briefly to give me a confirming gaze "I assume Robin is in a coma, correct?"_

"_Uh, yeah. It was all over the news a week or two ago; why?" I replied, felling nervous; like getting this guy mad would be a bad idea._

"_Shit. That means phase 3 has begun," he said, mainly to himself. He looked up at me, staring at me like I was a flying elephant or something unnatural, "tell me, would you like to talk to Robin again? I assume you know each other."_

_I nodded, "Yeah, my mom and dad are her godparents. But isn't talking to her impossible? She's in a coma, and everything."_

_The man waved it off; "nothing a simple Mental Link won't fix. Bit of a warning, but you might have a huge migraine after this. Now, hold still."_

I woke up because my head was pounding something fierce, but it wasn't long before a voice that could only be Robin said, "_What the crumbs is going on?_"

_I wish I knew._ I thought, climbing out of bed to take a pill

* * *

_Darren's POV_

Something was amiss. I could feel it; and by the looks of it, Katerina could feel it too.

"Let's pause for a minute, something's wrong." She said, pushing a loose strand of red hair out of her face. It was the exact color of activated Redstone, I'd always say.

"Yeah, I feel it too. It's not a very bad feeling; but it's not exactly all puppies and rainbows." I replied, tilting my head to the side slightly as if to feel it better.

Dylan, Katerina's _boyfriend_ tilted his head up and sniffed the air, doglike. "Power. This place is reeking of it. Raw, royal power. That can only mean one thing."

"The Queen has arrived," Katerina said, letting out a low whistle of appreciation, "but has she been here long? Where is she headed?"

"Should we split up and try to find her, in case she is alone?" I asked somewhat timidly; I wasn't exactly the one in charge.

"That sounds like a stupid idea…but we don't exactly have any choice. Which direction, Dylan?" Katerina said, pulling out her iron sword. I did the same.

Dylan sniffed the air again. "The trail grows fainter, and it's even harder to tell by the wind, but it's at its strongest just ahead. It's also strong behind us, where the wind is blowing. It's like she flew past this part, and back, minutes ago."

"Yeah, time to split up. Darren, you head back there just in case. At sunset, we rendezvous at the clearing ahead. Got it?" Katerina said, staring at me with her clear blue eyes.

"Yeah. I got it." I said, trying to hide the frustration in my voice. Of course, they send _me_ alone. Wouldn't want to separate the lovebirds. I turned around and began crashing back through the woods. Let them search without me; if I do find the Earthen Queen, I won't let them know.

* * *

_Danielle's POV_

I skipped happily through the forest, wiping off my bloodstained blade with my shirt. Killing things is fun. Killing undead things is funner. Is funner even a word? Well, it is now!

Whisper, my loyal wolf, pranced along beside me; very protective in case I do get hurt. He was wagging his tail; a skeleton's leg bone in his mouth. Or was it a zombie's? Well, it doesn't matter; to Whisp, it's lunch.

I paused when I heard footsteps ahead of me. They were too heavy to be any Mob; but to light to be the Dragon himself or any of his minions. People! I grinned and put the sword back; taking out my bow. If all else fails, I can headshot each of them and rob them of their supplies! It's fun being a Loner.

The footsteps paused, and I wondered if I had been spotted. Tilting my head, I relaxed as I heard them just setting up camp. Even better; I can rob them in their sleep! Crouching now, I crept slowly forwards; trying with ease to make no sound. Whisper took the hint and tread lightly; I grinned. Now, only the most expert of huntsmen could discover us without looking.

"Going somewhere?" A voice asked coolly; and I froze. I knew that voice.

* * *

_The Ender Prince/Shadow's POV_

I had been searching for weeks, now; and to no success. Only a faded trail that lead into a cave system, a more distinct footpath made by a lot of people leading to the Aetherian city-state Cylsto, and a fresh trail of people leading into the woods that wound around and around, was missing in some places, and in others was so distinct it seemed like they were made only moments before. Whoever was walking in these woods – and I had a very good guess who – didn't want to be discovered. That or they were lost. Could be both.

"Remind me again _why_ we're wondering the woods, following a trail that makes no sense." sighed the Princess, flicking back some of her straight black hair.

"Consider it atonement for what you have done to me, turning me into some sort of…of…_freak_." I replied bitterly, standing straighter as the path became more distinct; they must have paused here… and recently.

"I did what I could to save you. My father would have killed you, you know." She said, following.

"Perhaps it would have been better if he had, after those five years," I turned and looked her in the eye, "I still don't know what I saw in you."

She huffed, "You just hate me because I'm the Ender-Princess. It's not like I approve of my father's rampages, you know."

The trail became more and more distinct and the sounds of feet treading were heard; we were gaining on them.

"Perhaps the Queen will show mercy on you, then." I said, quickening my pace.

"So _that's_ who we're following! You big _sneak_! You actually think she'll help the likes of you?" she gasped, suddenly angry.

"We both know you only dislike her because she's _real_ royalty; born and bred to lead Minecraftia. Unlike the Dragon, who took it by force and is going to get himself killed because of it." I snapped, stopping suddenly as we reached the borders of a small campsite; I could see someone else crouching in the brush. It seemed we were not the only ones looking for the Earthen Queen.

"_Going somewhere?_" Asked someone whom I had only seen and heard briefly; the Princess suppressed a gasp.

* * *

_Zack's POV_

We were walking for what seemed like hours. Was this clearing really there…or was it just some figment of the Aetherian's imagination?

I guess there was only one way to find out.

The Queen lagged behind, looking very absorbed in her thoughts. She really did look like royalty; there was something in her expression that screamed "Queen!" She started toying with a strand of her hair, before replying to a question the Wither King had asked. It was strange; once, long ago, I had read that the Withers were dangerous beasts who sucked the life out of mere mortals like us; and yet there was their king, talking gently to the Earthen Queen as if she was very sick. As in, laying-on-her-deathbed sick.

"I think we've got about another day's hard travel before we arrive. Best we rest now; the sun's already going down." proclaimed the Aetherian, Henry.

"May I suggest a double watch tonight? Things are stirring in the End, as her majesty has seen." replied the Wither King, and pretty soon he and Henry were stationed on both ends of the camp, watching the shadows.

The Queen plopped herself down in front of the fire and pulled off her shoes, letting out a sigh of contentment.

A small conversation between Beta-506, Beta-502, and the Queen was exchanged; but I wasn't paying attention; the Wither King had spotted someone.

"_Going somewhere?_" He called coolly, and everyone stiffened.

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUN. See, I can continue the story without officially using Robin & co. actually, consider all that a preview for the next chapter :P**

**WHO WILL JOIN THE STORY?**

**Darren, Shadow, Emma, Danielle, Zack, or Christine? Vote now!**

**Voting ends on the 20****th****. If an OC hasn't been voted in by then; I'll put all the names in a hat and pick one that way; either way, someone's getting in the story :P**

**My name is SkyLadyAnnemarie, if I could vote I'd vote for *muffled name,* and I bid you adieu.**


End file.
